


Under the Stars

by SeoLovelyz



Category: EXID (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, bangxid, btsxexid, exidxbts, hanmon, idk where my inspiration for this came from lol, iq couple, my first kpop fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoLovelyz/pseuds/SeoLovelyz
Summary: ~ They met one fateful day, both unknown and desperate for fame. If only they knew that the stars were just beginning to align. ~





	1. Dec 11, 2013: The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story originally on Wattpad and decided to move it here as well. I will be keeping everything the same between both platforms including the author's notes. As far as updates go, I will try to post a chapter every couple of days just to avoid dumping everything all at once. Hope you enjoy it ^^

**Wednesday (December 11th, 2013) - 11:15 PM**

"But mom!"

The sound of a dial tone rang through Hani's ears. With a grunt, she slammed her cell phone onto the counter and buried her face in her hands. This was the 5th fight they'd had this month. With the holidays quickly approaching, Hani was  _not_  looking forward to dealing with her mother face-to-face. What was she supposed to say?

The sound of a glass clinking on the table next to her broke her train of thought.

"You seem a little old to be arguing with your mother."

Glancing up, she saw a young man sitting next to her with a glass of beer. He had on an oversized white hoodie with black sweatpants and wore a smirk that made her roll her eyes.

"It's not something you'd understand..." she responded before taking a sip of her red wine.

"Try me."

Hani hesitated for a moment as she examined the unwanted guest. The neon lights of the bar glinted between the strands of hair in his black mohawk. She noticed that he had some gold chains around his neck and black sunglasses resting on his head despite the fact that it was late at night. Who the heck was this guy? Was he just another weirdo at the bar?

A sigh escaped Hani's lips. What did it matter? Maybe talking to someone about her problems would make her feel better. It's not like she had anything to lose.

"Well, I'm actually an idol," she said, looking down in embarrassment.

"What? Really?" the man said, eyes widening slightly, "I don't recognize you."

She chuckled, "Shows how good my group is doing, huh?"

Most celebrities seemed to hate the limelight, always having to run away from screaming, adoring fans and being busy all the time. Hani wished she could relate to that. People always called her foolish for dreaming to be an idol, and deep down, she knew it was foolish. She just couldn't let go of her ambition.

"Anyway, my mom constantly wants me to try and break my contract with my company and just go pursue a 'real job,' but is it really so wrong to pursue my dreams? She even made me promise her to quit being an idol if I don't succeed within 3 years!"

Hani chugged a few big gulps of wine before continuing her rambling.

"I mean, I know she's just being a loving, caring mother who wants her child to be stable and independent, but it's only been a year since I debuted. I really feel like I haven't unlocked my full potential yet, and I just need more time to improve myself. It's not just about me either. My members are also really talented and hard working; they deserve to shine too, and I know we can all make it if we just-"

She was cut off by the sound of laughter. The man attempted to hide his smile with his hand, but the sound of his laugh rung loud and clear.

"Wow. OK. Rude." Hani's eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips into a pout.

The man took a swig of beer before speaking, "Sorry, you just remind me of myself."

She tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually an idol too."

Hani's mouth opened slightly in shock, but she quickly regained her composure and replied in a mocking manly voice, "What? Really? I don't recognize you."

This earned another laugh from the man, which made her grin.

"I guess we're both in the same boat," he said, lifting his glass up in the air for a toast.

The slightly tipsy woman giggled and clinked her cup with his before they both took a drink.

"So what's your group's name?" he asked, wiping a stray drop of beer from his mouth.

"EXID. What about you? Are you in a group too, or are you a soloist?"

"I'm in a group too actually. We're called BTS," the man turned more towards the woman and held out his hand, "I'm Namjoon by the way, but my stage name is Rap Monster."

Hani chuckled again before taking his hand and shaking it, "I'm Heeyeon, but most people just call me Hani. That's why I just kept it as my stage name."

They both smiled at each other before releasing hands.

"I can't tell if Rap Monster sounds really cool or really cheesy," Hani teased.

"Come on, girl. You know it's totally swag," Namjoon made a cool pose with an exaggerated face, making her laugh more, "I hope you don't come here to drink your sorrows away often."

"No," she said, "it's just been... worse recently."

The mood became solemn as the two drank in silence for a while. The bartender was cleaning glasses as he hummed a tune to himself, and people were dancing in the middle of the room, some more drunk than others. There was also a couple seated at the other end of the bar, romantically leaning against each other while watching one of the TVs. Hani wished she could be that carefree, but it was hard when the future seemed so bleak.

"So how long has it been since you debuted?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Only a couple of months. Our song was called 'No More Dream' if you wanted to check it out," he rubbed the back of his head, "I think it's pretty good, and we worked really hard on it."

She nodded, "I'll be sure to do that. Our debut song was called 'Whoz that Girl' if you wanted to return the favor."

He grinned, "Of course."

Namjoon waved the bartender over to pay and finished off his beer before standing up.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Hani. I hope you'll keep working hard toward your dream because you're too pretty to be sitting sad and alone at a bar like this."

He winked at her, which made her scoff and giggle at the same time.

"Thank you, Rap Monster," she said while making an obnoxiously fake gangster pose.

He couldn't help but chuckle before walking toward the door.

"EXID and BTS fighting!" Hani exclaimed toward him, pumping her fist in the air.

Namjoon looked back and smiled at her one more time before exiting the bar. Once he was out of sight, Hani gently laid her head down on the countertop. She knew now more than ever that she couldn't give up, not when there were other people working hard for their dreams too.

She glanced up at the TV behind the counter. A recorded episode of Music Core was playing. Miss A was performing their hit song, "Hush." Passionate fanchants enveloped the music as the girls danced fiercely in red, leather outfits. Hani sighed as her index finger danced along the rim of her wine glass.

One day... that would be EXID.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm really excited to get it out there. I know this chapter was rather short and uneventful, but I have a lot planned ^^ I'm trying to keep the dates accurate as far as when certain songs/albums are released, but obviously, I can't keep an accurate timeline of all EXID and BTS activities or there would be no story, right? Anyway, thanks so much for reading. I would love to hear any feedback you have :)


	2. Oct 12, 2014: Catalyst

**Sunday (October 12th, 2014) - 1:06 PM**

Jungkook dramatically collapsed onto the floor and heaved a loud groan, which was only interrupted by Jimin throwing a sweaty rag at him.

"Quit whining," said Jimin before chugging down half of his water bottle.

The members of BTS were busy preparing for their next comeback. Their last one got some good traction on the music charts, and they were able to garner a fairly steady fanbase. Their company was having them work extra hard so they could keep their momentum going.

"Have some sympathy, hyung," Jungkook said while sitting up, "My legs really hurt."

"We're all tired," said Namjoon as he stretched, "just try to enjoy your moment of rest before our manager comes back."

They had been practicing the choreography for "War of Hormone" all morning, and their manager had finally left to go get them some lunch. All the boys were taking advantage of their lack of supervision by relaxing.

"Whoa," said Hoseok, who was leaning over Taehyung's shoulder to look at his phone.

"What is it?" asked Yoongi, attempting to stretch his neck.

"Have you guys seen this?" asked Taehyung as he held his phone up to Yoongi.

The rapper took the phone while Jungkook, Jimin, and Seokjin huddled around him.

"Wow, she's stunning," said Jimin, pulling the phone closer.

"Oh come on," Seokjin groaned, turning to look back at the wall mirror, "she's nowhere near as stunning as me."

He cracked a smile at the mirror while brushing his hair back, making the other members roll their eyes.

"Besides," he continued, "have you guys seriously not seen that video yet? It's been everywhere. I'm pretty sure everyone in Korea has seen it by now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Namjoon asked, his curiosity finally piqued.

"You've gotta see this video, hyung," Taehyung took the phone from Yoongi and handed it to his leader.

Namjoon watched the screen as a gorgeous woman danced to a catchy pop tune. She wore a black and white halter top with black shorts and was performing extremely sexy dance moves. Her long, dark brown hair perfectly framed her glowing eyes and and vibrant smile. Jimin was right; she was stunning.

"Is she an idol?" Namjoon asked.

"Yeah," Taehyung said, interested in Namjoon's reaction, "has a girl finally stolen your heart, hyung?"

The leader playfully pushed Taehyung away, "Of course not, I'm just curious who could possibly be causing such a stir with one fancam."

He glanced at the video one more time, "She also looks kind of familiar?"

"Familiar?!" Hoseok exclaimed, suddenly racing up to the group huddle, "could it perhaps be a past lover you've had?"

Hoseok stuck his tongue out at him, earning a slap on the arm from his leader.

"Her name is Hani, and her group's name is EXID," chimed Seokjin who had yet to stop fixing his hair.

EXID? Hani?

Everything suddenly flowed back to Namjoon.

The bar. The girl. They had met before! About a year ago!

He remembered finding her yelling into her phone and then laughing with her and finding out that she was an idol too. After he had left, he remembered downloading her group's song, "Whoz That Girl" and listening to it over and over again for about a week, but he didn't really take the time to keep following her group's activities. He was busy with his own work after all.

"Hyung?" Jungkook poked Namjoon's cheek, ending his flashbacks.

"Sorry," he responded, blinking a couple times while snapping back to reality.

"Did you figure out where you've seen her, or were you too busy drooling over her?" Yoongi teased while unveiling his gummy smile.

"No, I don't know why she looks familiar," he lied while glaring at his fellow rapper.

The last thing he wanted was to give his members more ammo to tease him. Plus, if he revealed that he knew the girl, they'd surely bombard him with questions, which he probably couldn't answer since he and Hani didn't keep in touch.

"I was just thinking," Namjoon thought of an excuse, "this will be good publicity for her group, right?"

"Oh definitely," said Taehyung, who held up his own phone, "I actually downloaded their song already. It's been climbing the charts, and it's really catchy. It's called 'Up & Down'."

"Literally downloading it right now!" said Hoseok.

"Same!" added Jimin.

Namjoon shook his head, "You're all crazy."

"The manager's coming back!" exclaimed Jungkook, who was peeking out the door.

The boys scrambled to turn their song back on and pretend they were practicing the whole time, but Namjoon's mind was still on the video.

EXID's future was still unknown at this point, but this might be their big break. Namjoon gave himself a look of determination in the mirror as he danced.

If she could bring her group fame and success, then he could do it too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go ahead and post another chapter since I've been really inspired with this story. ^_^ I'll actually be going on vacation for a week starting tomorrow, so I won't be able to update until then. However, I'll try to update ASAP since I'll probably have time to write more chapters while waiting for my flights and stuff. Anyhow, all kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	3. May 5, 2015: The Show

**Tuesday (May 5th, 2015) - 7:35 PM**

"Come on, unnie, I just want to go say Hi," whined Hani as she tugged on Solji's arm.

The leader sighed and rubbed her temples before looking back at Hani who stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"Aegyo doesn't suit you," said Solji.

Hani swung her arms around in frustration.

"What if we get caught up in a scandal?" Solji reasoned, "Our popularity isn't guaranteed, you know?"

"I'm not going to kiss them!" Hani complained, "I just want to talk to them. Is that such a crime?"

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. LE chuckled at the sight of Hani being such a child.

"Why don't we all go together, so we can make sure  _Hani_  doesn't get into any trouble?" LE suggested, patting Hani's head.

"What in the world do you both think I'm going to do?" Hani exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

Solji and LE laughed at Hani as Hyerin and Junghwa got up from their dressing room chairs.

"This will be fun!" Junghwa was bouncing up and down, "Didn't you train with J-Hope a long time ago, unnie?"

Hyerin nodded, "Yeah, I haven't talked to him since those days though. I'm sure we've both changed a lot."

Solji looked at her excited members and couldn't hold back her smile. She was happy to see them enjoying themselves. They've really worked hard and come a long way.

"Fine, we can all go," she agreed, earning a cheer from all the members, "but be on your best behavior."

Solji looked to their manager for final approval, and he gave them a swift thumbs-up before reminding them to be ready to go back on stage whenever they were called. The girls had already done their performance of "Ah Yeah" on  _The Show_  and were waiting to return to the stage for the winner announcement. They had just watched BTS perform, which made Hani to want to go see them.

She had been keeping up with BTS ever since she met Namjoon at the bar that one night. She had grown to love their music and always shared it with her members too. They all easily became fans of their tough yet lovable image alongside their addicting songs. When Hani saw that the two groups were going to be promoting at the same time, she was excited to introduce herself to the boys. She wondered if Namjoon had been following EXID too.

The girls approached the dressing room door marked "BTS." Solji took the lead and gently knocked on door before stepping back. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing none other than V. After seeing EXID in front of him, he frantically opened the door wider and bowed to greet them. 

"Please come in," V gestured inside, and the girls obeyed, making sure to greet everyone.

All the boys sprang up and bowed as soon as they saw the 5 gorgeous women enter their dressing room. The BTS members were all a little sweaty from their performance, but they were still full of energy.

"It's very nice to meet you all," said Solji, as elegant and formal as always, "we've all become big fans of yours thanks to Hani."

Hani blushed furiously and nudged Solji.

"Unnie, you're embarrassing me," she grumbled, making everyone in the room chuckle.

"It's OK," Jimin assured, "we're fans of EXID too."

"Yeah!" exclaimed J-hope, "we have been fans since your fancam!"

J-hope then grabbed V, and they both began dancing an exaggerated rendition of "Up & Down." The girls all laughed while Suga threw some pillows at them.

"You're ruining our image in front of our seniors," he said after throwing his last pillow.

The girls giggled some more.

"You really haven't changed at all," Hyerin said to J-hope.

"Neither have you," he said while flashing a bright smile, "except you've gotten even prettier."

Hyerin rolled her eyes,  bur her smile didn't fade, "Yeah, you  _really_  haven't changed. You're still a big flirt too."

"Ehhh, you know Hyerin sunbaenim?" asked Taehyung with wide eyes.

J-hope nodded, "we trained together a while back."

"You hyungs never tell us anything," Jungkook pouted.

"Well maybe you if you stopped finding ways to use our information against us, we'd tell you more," insisted Jin.

Everyone continued making light conversation alongside some bickering between the boys. Meanwhile, Hani kept stealing glances at Namjoon. She really wanted to talk to him and say congratulations on the boys' recent success. She also wanted to tell him that she loved their songs and that she hoped they would be able to keep meeting on music shows.

When the two finally made eye contact, the girl smiled brightly at him, showing off her charming eye smile. He returned a small smile to her, but he seemed rather distant. Did she do something wrong?

"Excuse me," Hani said to Namjoon suddenly, catching everyone's attention, "d-do you... remember me?"

Hani looked down at the ground while rubbing the back of her head shyly.

"What?!" Jungkook exclaimed, "Don't tell me you know one of the EXID members too!"

Namjoon looked around at all the idols staring at him. He seemed to be considering what he wanted to say.

Finally he spoke to Hani directly, "I'm sorry. I don't think I recall."

The girl's heart sank.

"Oh..." she whispered, disappointed.

Did he really not remember her at all? Not even her name or her group rang a bell from that night? She felt rather sad that she had been supporting BTS all this time ever since that night, but it seemed the favor had not been returned.

"What is it? Do you know Rap Monster from somewhere?" asked Hyerin.

Hani snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh no," she insisted with a smile, "I just thought we had met somewhere before. I must've been mistaken. I'm really sorry about that."

She bowed to Namjoon and giggled out of embarrassment. She didn't want to make this situation awkward, and it's not like they promised to follow each other's activities or anything. She knew she was just overreacting, but that didn't stop her feelings from getting hurt.

"Do you think you two could do the point choreography for our new song?" Hani asked J-hope and V, attempting to change the subject.

The boys nodded excitedly.

"Nooo," Suga groaned, "don't encourage them."

Suga's complaints fell on deaf ears as the two members began to playfully dance to the chorus of "Ah Yeah." Everyone was laughing, getting to know each other, and having a good time until the intercom came on and announced for all performers to come to the stage. Both groups complied and headed out of the dressing room.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

"Let's see who tonight's winners will be," said one of the hosts as the nominees appeared on the screen. The nominees for tonight were EXID, UNIQ, Dal Shabet, BTS, and Block B Bastarz. The EXID members all smiled at each other. They had already won on  _The Show_ 2 weeks ago, so they didn't expect much tonight. Still, they were all clearly happy and proud of each other. Even just being nominated still felt surreal.

The numbers tallied, and eventually it was revealed that the winners were...

BTS!

Confetti rained down on all the performers as BTS accepted their award. Hani couldn't stop clapping. This was their first win!

Namjoon gave their acceptance speech as his fellow members clapped and smiled brightly. He made sure to thank their staff and fans vehemently. Once he finished, their song "I Need U" played for their encore stage. All the members turned around and bowed to everyone else on stage. Hani bowed for each of them individually. When she and Namjoon got to each other, she bowed and mouthed "Congratulations."

She was taken aback when he just responded with a smirk and eye roll before turning to perform his song with the rest of BTS.

What the hell? What was his problem? Was this really the same guy she met a long time ago? She was just trying to be nice. He didn't need to be rude.

Feeling defeated, Hani turned to walk off the stage with her members. It's not like she expected to have some sort of romantic or heartfelt reunion with Namjoon, but she thought it would at least be nice to find out that they had been able to watch each other grow in popularity and get their first wins. It'd be a fond memory that they could talk about on variety shows as they both continued to pursue their dreams.

Hani sighed with relief as she saw her members happily waving at her. Their manager had already grabbed their belongings from their dressing room, so they could all go home early. Hani grinned from ear to ear. As long as she had her members, she didn't need anyone else to make her happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back from vacation, and I'm really excited to get back into writing. I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far. Hani and RM's interactions are only just beginning, so there is a lot more to come ^_^ 
> 
> Also, just as a quick note, I have been trying to switch between following Hani and following RM in each chapter, so that will affect whose thoughts you'll see and how certain members are addressed. For example, I was following Hani in the chapter, so you saw a lot more of what was on her mind and all the BTS members (except for Namjoon) were referred to by their stage name since she doesn't know them very well. Hope that makes some sort of sense haha.


	4. Sept 11, 2015: Questions

**Friday (September 11th, 2015) - 12:13 PM**

"Are you nervous?"

Jimin was sitting across from Namjoon as the stylist was putting finishing touches on the latter's hair and make-up.

"Of course not," Namjoon responded as he waved goodbye to the stylist.

"Do you even know who your competitors are going to be?"

Namjoon shrugged. He had been asked to compete on the premiere episode of  _Jeopardy_. It was a trivia show that originated in the US, and a TV network wanted to make a Korean version of it. They thought that inviting idols to participate on the first episode would get a lot of people to watch. Namjoon was an ideal candidate since not only was BTS growing in popularity, but he was also known to have a really high IQ and test scores. Needless to say, this was one area where he felt confident.

"Does it really matter who my opponents will be?" he asked, "I mean, they're going to be idols. What's the likelihood that another idol is going to be on the same academic level as me?"

Jimin rolled his eyes, "I know you're confident, but if you let your guard down, you might be surprised. Plus, can't the questions be about literally anything?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me," the rapper released a big yawn.

"How about I get you some coffee?" Jimin offered, standing up, "I've been bored anyway."

"Sounds good."

Namjoon waved off Jimin as he left the room before looking in the mirror again.

Today was the day he would be able to shine on his own.

The clicking of the doorknob made him jump back in his seat. He turned to see a familiar brunette entering the room, looking confused. Once she laid eyes on him, he fully recognized who she was.

"Hani?" he asked.

"N-namjoon?" she responded, blinking a few times before shrinking back, "I'm sorry I guess I have the wrong dressing room."

"No, this is the main dressing room," he responded before gesturing to the doors along the opposite wall, "those lead into the smaller, more individual ones."

"Oh! That's really cool!" Hani exclaimed, excitedly examining the doors.

Namjoon chuckled to himself. She was cute.

"Are you hosting the show today?" he asked before reaching for his water bottle.

"What? Oh no, I'm a competitor," she said with a small smile.

Namjoon almost choked on his water and let out a few coughs.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked with concern.

"Y-yeah," he responded while wiping stray water drops from his chin, "you're competing? Like on  _Jeopardy_?"

Hani nodded. Namjoon scoffed.

"Is something wrong with that?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, it's just..." he let out a laugh, "I have to warn you; I'm really smart."

"Oh yeah?" she scoffed, "How so?"

"Well..." the rapper leaned back in his chair, "I have a very high IQ."

"How high?"

"148."

"Wow, that's 3 points higher than mine."

Namjoon's eyes bugged out of his head.

" _You_  have an IQ of 145?"

Hani smirked.

"Wow, you can do basic subtraction; you really are smart."

The rapper's pride physically hurt. Was this girl serious?

"W-well I also got a 900 on the TOEIC test," he sputtered.

"So did I."

"OK, are you joking with me right now?" he asked, getting irritated.

Hani looked appalled, "No, I am not joking with you. What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?" Namjoon bit his tongue in an attempt to not say something he'd regret.

"You've been such a jerk to me! You rolled your eyes at me on  _The Show_ , and now you're insinuating that it's impossible for me to be smart. What did I ever do to you?!" Hani's face was starting to turn red as she clenched her hands into fists.

"My  _problem_ ," Namjoon had removed his filter, "is that you're telling me I'm supposed to be on the same intellectual level as a girl who's famous for shaking her ass on stage. Not to mention that my members and I have worked tirelessly day and night to get to where we are, yet we still got our win  _after_  a group that does nothing but prance around in skimpy outfi-"

Before he knew it, Hani had run up to him and slapped him hard on his face. She was breathing heavily and had tears forming in her eyes.

"You. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About." she huffed, trying to control her temper.

She grabbed him by the collar and brought his face up to hers, "You can talk shit about me all you want, but don't you  _dare_  talk so lowly of my members. You have no idea the struggles and hardships they've been through."

She pushed Namjoon back onto his chair before wiping stray tears out of her eyes. The boy was still in shock and gently touched the stinging spot on his cheek where he was slapped. His anger had subsided, but he really didn't know what to say. He knew he said some things that were wrong, but he was too stubborn to apologize.

Hani glared at him for a few seconds, waiting for a response. When she wasn't met with one, she simply stormed out of the room, almost bumping into Jimin.

"H-hani-sunbaenim?!" he exclaimed, making sure he didn't drop his coffee cups.

He watched as the girl swiftly marched off with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Hyung, what happened?" Jimin asked, clearly perplexed.

Namjoon didn't even look in his direction, "Don't worry about it."

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

Let's meet our contestants!" shouted the  _Jeopardy_ show host with exaggerated enthusiasm.

The audience clapped as Namjoon, Hani, and Onew all entered the stage. Fangirls and fanboys could be heard screaming and swooning. The three celebrities all waved to the crowd, smiles adorning their faces. Eventually, the host gestured for them to approach their respective podiums.

"Let's get to know our first contestant!" squealed the host as she approached Onew.

Man, she was really annoying.

Namjoon glanced at Hani, who was listening intently to Onew's introduction. Looking at her gave him this weird sensation; he could feel his blood boiling, but his heart was fluttering too. It was like he wanted to slap her but kiss her at the same time.

Namjoon shook his head. This was not the time to be dealing with this.

"Let's move oooonnnn~" said the host in a sing-songy voice as she twirled over to Hani, "here we have someone I'm sure you've all seen before."

Just then, a large group of men in the audience started to cheer, "UP! DOWN! UP! UP! DOWN!"

The host looked overly shocked, but Hani just giggled.

"Whoz That Girl? EXID! Hello everyone! I'm EXID's Hani!" she smiled sweetly while waving both of her hands towards her fans.

"That's right! We're very excited to have the viral sensation, Hani, on our show tonight! You may know her for her beautiful body and face, but did you know she has a beautiful brain too?" the host glanced at her notecards before speaking again, "It says here that you have an IQ of 145! That's a certified genius!"

The audience clapped and gave shocked expressions in response. Hani blushed as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't say I'm a genius," she stated, "I believe everyone can succeed with enough hard work."

"Oh so humble!" the host continued to show an obnoxious amount of enthusiasm.

She wrapped her arm around Hani's shoulders, "Hani, do you happen to be a fan of our smart and handsome Onew over there?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "Who wouldn't be his fan?"

The audience cheered in agreement. Namjoon clapped along, but he honestly just wanted to get this game show banter over with.

"Well let's move on to our last contestant, who is another popular male idol..." the host skipped over to Namjoon.

More girls screamed, and he smiled while waving to them.

"Bang! Tan! Hello everyone! I am BTS's Rap Monster!"

The crowd erupted with so much commotion that the host had to wave for them to settle down. Namjoon beamed with pride.

"Rap Monster also has a brain to go along with his handsome charm. He's another certified genius with an IQ of..." the host did a dramatic double take at her notecards, "148?!"

The audience gasped in unison, making the young idol chuckle.

"Tell us, Rap Monster, what would be your best advice to those who want to be as smart as you?" the host shoved her mic up to Namjoon.

"Well, I honestly believe that intelligence is only 10% natural-born talent. It's your dedication to your work and passions that will ultimately make you successful."

Everyone reacted positively to Namjoon's response. He looked to the side and saw that Hani was clapping and nodding her head too. He was sure she was still furious with him, but she was doing a great job of hiding it.

"So Hani," the host shifted her attention once again, "despite your IQ also being extremely high, it seems that Rap Monster's is higher. Do you think you'll still be able to win today?"

Hani gave a warm grin to the host before responding, "Well, as you all know, an IQ only measures one's potential to learn."

She turned to look at her opponent and smiled mischievously, "I guess we'll find out today if he's actually been using any of that potential."

The audience cheered and whistled at Hani's comment.

Namjoon chuckled in response. Her feistiness was cute, but he wasn't afraid to crush her in this competition. She high-fived the host, making Namjoon scoff.

He'd wipe that grin off her face.

"Ooohhh! Looks like Hani is ready to turn up the heat! Let's get this party started!" the host ran over to her podium on the opposite side of the stage as the screen lit up with different question categories.

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

The questions rolled by rather quickly. The topics were all over the place. One second they'd ask about French history and the next they'd ask about pop songs. Both Hani and Namjoon were racking up points in an instant. Onew was straggling behind, but it was more because he wasn't as fast on the buzzer as the other two were, not because he didn't know the answers.

Sorry, Onew. You just got the wrong opponents.

Two rounds ended before they knew it, leading them all into the final round. Namjoon had 25,000 points, Hani had 21,750 points, and Onew had 14,250 points.

"OK!" exclaimed the host, who hadn't lost her peppiness in the slightest, "So the way the final round works is: each contestant will get to wager some of their points toward the final question. If they get the question right, then they will earn that many points, but if they get it wrong, they will  _lose_  that many points."

She dramatically swooned at the word "lose" and danced over to a smaller screen next to her podium.

"The topic of the final question will be..." she made jazz hands toward the monitor as it revealed the topic, "geography! Contestants, please write down your wagers!"

The 3 idols quickly grabbed their pens. Namjoon thought for a while. If the geography question pertained to Asia or Europe, he would most likely know the answer. He had been studying North American geography recently too. Other places weren't very familiar to him though. Eventually he decided it was best to play it safe and wrote down "5,000" before placing his pen down and looking back up at the host.

"Let's reveal the question please!" the host shouted as she turned to look at the small screen.

The TV flashed different colors before revealing the question, "Chicago is the 3rd most populated city in the U.S. and can be found in this state."

"You have until the music stops to write down your answers! Good luck!" the host winked at the camera.

Namjoon looked down at his podium. Everyone had heard of the city of Chicago, but most people never mentioned the state. He went through some of the U.S. states in his head. U.S. geography wasn't really focused on in Korean schools, so he had been teaching himself by studying maps every now and then, hoping it would be helpful whenever his group toured there. Eventually, he thought of the answer and wrote it down. He glanced over at the other two and saw that Hani had just finished writing while Onew seemed to have been done a long time ago.

The music stopped, and the audience clapped for the contestants.

"Well let's start with Onew," said the host, "what was your answer?"

The small monitor changed to show Onew's handwriting.

"Your answer was Illinois... you'll be happy to know that that is CORRECT!"

Everyone clapped, including Onew who smiled proudly.

"Let's see what you wagered," the host continued as the screen revealed his wager of 14,000 points.

"That brings your total to 28,250! Putting you in the lead, Onew! But it's still anyone's game! Let's see what our genius Rap Monster answered."

The screen revealed that he had also written down the correct answer, sparking more applause.

"Wow! Maybe this question was too easy!" the host joked, "are they teaching more about America in school these days?!"

Everyone gave polite laughter to the annoying host's shenanigans.

"Anyway, let's see if your wager can put you back in the lead!"

The screen showed Namjoon's bet of 5,000 points, which raised his score to 30,000. Everyone cheered once again.

"Rap Monster seems to be unstoppable!" the host continued to ramble, "but we'll have to see if our final contestant will be able to block his path."

The screen flashed Hani's answer, which she also got correct.

"Now for the moment of truth," said the host, "what was Hani's wager?"

The screen blacked out before slowly revealing the number. Everyone gasped in alarm.

20,000 points.

The score on Hani's podium changed into 41,750 as confetti began to fall from the ceiling.

The host bounced up and down, "YOU SAW IT HERE TONIGHT! EXID's Hani is the first official winner of Korea's  _Jeopardy_!"

The crowd was going absolutely crazy with cheers, clapping, and a couple slurs from fangirls. Namjoon simply stared. He couldn't believe it. Did he really just lose? He got the final question right. He factually got more correct answers throughout the game than she did, but he still lost.

"Since Hani won with 41,250 points, that means she will receive 41,250,000 won!" exclaimed the host, "Please tell us, Hani, what will you do with this money?"

The young girl beamed at the crowd as she spoke, "Well I really love animals. I even have an adorable cat named Fati, so I have decided to donate my winnings to the local animal shelter in hopes that other animals can also find loving families."

Her response was met with warm reception as everyone "awwed" and clapped some more. Namjoon smiled a bit. He didn't know if her company had planned that or not, but he liked the idea of the money going towards a charity and was surprised he hadn't considered that himself. He guessed it didn't matter now that he had lost anyway.

Suddenly, "Ah Yeah" by EXID started playing over the speakers. Hani stood in the center of the stage and got to do a small victory performance for her fans as the program closed.

The other contestants began to exit backstage. Namjoon made sure to wave at his fans again before leaving. They were all squealing and waving frantically back at him. He was glad that they didn't seem to think any less of him.

As he walked away, he looked at Hani dancing in the middle of stage one more time. He was admittedly angry that she took away his moment to shine, but he had honestly gained some respect for her throughout the competition. She demonstrated that she did know a lot and seemed to study hard too.

"Beauty  _and_  brains, huh?" he whispered to himself.

He didn't quite know how he felt about her. He hated that she seemed to just get lucky all the time with her fancam going viral and her risky wager working in her favor, but he also found himself drawn to her intelligence, loyalty to her members, and needless to say, looks.

Namjoon sighed before turning to go backstage. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to interact with her again; he didn't even want to think about her anymore.

As he entered the dressing room and saw Jimin sitting there with a smirk on his face, he realized he had bigger things to worry about; Jimin was definitely not going to let him live this down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is my longest chapter yet, but I had a lot of fun writing it. I actually don't know how uncommon it is to know U.S. states since I'm a filthy American? lmao. In all seriousness though, sorry if that was inaccurate. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm already close to being done with the next one, and it's probably my favorite chapter so far! ^^ I'm actually gonna be starting school again in a couple days, so I'm going to try and make updates on a regular weekly schedule. I'm aiming to do a chapter every Saturday. Thanks to those who have read so far!


	5. Nov 1, 2015: The Commercial

**Sunday (November 1st, 2015) - 10:22 AM**

"Ace your test with G-trace! Levelllll up~!"

Junghwa collapsed onto the floor with laughter.

"Are you here to support me or just make fun of me?" Hani growled, slapping the maknae with her script.

Hani had been chosen to be in a commercial for a new energy drink that was supposed to help stimulate brain cells, which should make studying more efficient. After winning on  _Jeopardy_ , she trended on SNS, and people started to recognize her intelligence. Thus, she seemed to be the perfect model for the drink. Exams were coming up, so the drink company was dropping a lot of money to produce the commercial in time to reach the students.

The drink was obviously just a normal energy drink, but it wasn't like Hani had any say in the matter when her company accepted the job offer. She was getting a hefty sum in exchange after all.

"Sorry, unnie!" Junghwa giggled, wiping a tear from her eye, "I'm just not used to seeing you be so cheesy."

Hani sighed. She honestly didn't even blame her for laughing; she was just so embarrassed at how ridiculous the script was.

After glancing at the wall clock, Hani stood up, "I've got to get going. Wish me luck!"

Junghwa gave her a thumbs up as she walked out of the dressing room into the main hallway. She moved her pace into a light jog while waving towards the director but slowed down once she saw that he was talking to someone. Upon closer inspection, the other person came into full view.

It was none other than Namjoon.

"You've got be fucking kidding me right now!" Hani whisper-yelled to herself as she went to go hide behind a fake tree.

She watched the director hand Namjoon a drink bottle. It was identical to the one she had been shown earlier this morning.

"No way..." she mouthed before looking back at her script.

She knew she had a co-star in the commercial, but their lines were simply marked with "RM."

RM.

Rap Monster.

Of course.

"Ugh!" she grunted little louder than she had intended.

"Ahem."

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled the frustrated girl. She instinctively stood up stiff as a board in an attempt to blend in with the tree. However, the tree had an extremely skinny trunk, so she really only covered her face.

"Excuse me, miss talking tree," said an all-too-familiar voice.

Hani peeked her head out from the leaves and narrowed her eyes at the amusement that was plastered on the unwanted guest's face, "What do you want?"

"I believe we're co-starring in a commercial together," Namjoon said nonchalantly while rocking back and forth on his heels, "are you supposed to be a tree for one of these scenes?"

He pretended to skim through the script, making her even angrier. She emerged fully from behind the tree with a scowl on her face. The boy let out a chuckle before stroking a lock of her hair.

"Wow, you still look like a tree," he teased, referring to Hani's green hair.

"Shut up," she said, slapping away his hand, "we're having a comeback soon, and this is going to be my new look."

"Funny. We're having a comeback soon too."

Hani's expression shriveled up. That means they'd be promoting at the same time.

"Why is the world against me?" she complained aloud.

Namjoon rolled his eyes, "Come on. We need to get to the set."

He grabbed a hold of her wrist and started walking away, but she quickly yanked her arm back.

"I can get there myself; thank you very much," she hissed.

The rapper's facial expression faltered. He seemed...disappointed? Hani shook her head. Whatever. She didn't care how he felt. With a hair flip, she marched off to the set with Namjoon trailing behind her.

 

\-------------------

 

"Do you have to stand so close to me?"

The co-stars were both standing in line at a cafe. They had finished the filming segment but were given a lunch break before they did the photoshoot segment. The studio continued to treat them well by providing them with meal tickets for a cafe nearby. The two idols were both wearing face masks, sunglasses, and large coats to mask their identities.

"Sorry, what was that?" Namjoon asked, leaning in from behind and pressing the side of his face against hers.

She nudged him away in annoyance. What was he doing? Last time they had met, he completely insulted her existence, and now he was trying to play with her like a toy?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the cashier called for her to come order.

"Excuse me, what can I get with this meal ticket?" she asked the cashier.

The young man took it and punched some buttons into the register.

"Ah! It looks like this will get you our combo set A!"

Hani thanked the cashier before taking her tray to a small table in the back. The meal included a small bowl of rice, a large bowl of kimchi soup, a jelly cookie, and a cup of barley tea. She couldn't hold back her elation at the sight of such delicious food, but her bright smile was extinguished once a well-known rapper sat across from her.

"Is it really that good? It doesn't look like you've even taken a bite yet," Namjoon said with a smirk as he set his tray down.

"Do you really need to sit-" Hani's mouth dropped open when she saw his food, "how come you got a pork cutlet?"

He looked down at his tray and then over at Hani's. Everything was the same except he got a pork cutlet instead of kimchi soup. He eventually just shrugged.

"My ticket got me a combo set B."

She scoffed and decided to just go back to eating her soup. They ate in silence until Namjoon went to take a bite of the pork and noticed Hani looking longingly at it. The rapper couldn't hold back his smile and placed the piece of pork on her tray.

"If you want some so bad, just take it."

She glared at him. She wanted to throw it back in his face. She wanted to tell him to fuck off. She wanted to scold him for every rude thing he had ever done to her.

But she  _reeaaallly_ wanted some pork.

With a huff, she grabbed the pork with a pair of chopsticks and stuck it into her mouth. The meat was so tender, it practically melted once it hit her tongue. She hummed with delight as she chewed her food.

Namjoon chuckled, "I don't think I've ever seen someone get so excited over food."

Hani sneered at him before taking a sip of her tea.

"Come on, can't we at least be civil while we're at work?" he asked.

A couple moments passed as Hani considered his words. She was still mad at him, but she was grateful for the pork and honestly didn't have the energy to be mad today.

"Fine."

The boy smiled, "That commercial was ridiculous, wasn't it?"

Hani cracked a genuine smile.

"Seriously. When that guy came in wearing that huge pineapple suit, I could barely hold back my laughter. I kept puffing up my cheeks to keep myself from making any noise."

"Is that what you were doing? I thought you were trying to do some sort of weird aegyo."

Hani playfully kicked his leg under the table as they both giggled. This was... nice? Hani shook her head once more. No, she wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

"Anything want it?" asked a high-pitched voice.

The couple turned to see a young boy standing next to their table. He looked to be only 7 or 8 years old. He wore a child-sized apron.

"What?" Namjoon asked, not quite understanding.

"Anything want it?" the boy repeated again.

Namjoon scratched his head in confusion. He was speaking in rather broken Korean, but Hani immediately recognized his accent.

"Do you work here?" she asked in Mandarin.

The little boy's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Do you and your boyfriend want anything else?" he asked, earning a small blush from Hani.

"Oh no no no," she said, "he's not my boyfriend."

"Really? You remind me of my mom and dad," the boy responded.

Hani was bright red at this point.

"No, we're just...  _friends_ ," Hani found it difficult to say the last word and decided to change the subject.

"Do you help your family out in the kitchen?" she asked, gesturing to the kid's dirty apron.

He nodded again, "Yes, I help my father make the cookies, but he never lets me eat any."

Hani giggled and picked up her cookie.

"Here, you can have mine."

Stars seemed to glow in the boys eyes as he gently took the cookie from her, "Are you sure?"

She assured him that it was fine, and the boy jumped with glee as he thanked her. He gave her a hug before skipping to the other side of the cafe. Namjoon had watched the whole exchange with a confused expression.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Oh, the little boy is helping work at this cafe. I'm guessing his family owns it. He was trying to ask if we needed anything."

"That makes sense," said Namjoon as he stroked his chin, "but why did you give him your cookie? I never thought you would give up your food after seeing how much you love it."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "he said his father never lets him eat any of the cookies, so I said he could have mine."

She watched Namjoon's smile grow wider.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he said, "you just... get more attractive the more I learn about you."

Hani's face returned to its red state, so she tilted her head down in the hopes that her hair would cover her face, "I bet you say that to tons of girls."

"I don't."

She looked up to see Namjoon staring intensely at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but then Hani's phone buzzed. She quickly excused herself and dug through her bag to see an alert from her manager, telling her that the photoshoot was going to start soon.

"We need to get going," she said.

The male idol nodded solemnly and moved to take both of their trays back to the counter. Hani sighed and put her phone back in her bag. She noticed the blue bottle of G-trace lying at the bottom and chuckled.

"Speak of the devil," she whispered to herself as she took the bottle out and began to read the ingredients.

It was mostly just sugar.

"Hey Namjoon," she said when he returned to their table, "do you feel like we're lying to people?"

He tilted his head. He had his mask and sunglasses back on, so it was impossible to read his expression.

"You mean about the drinks?" he shrugged his shoulders, "I mean I guess so, but it's all just part of the job."

"But I feel bad for the students who really believe this stuff will help them do well on their exams," Hani began putting her mask back on and standing up from her seat.

"Don't worry so much. The students who are really smart and deserve to succeed will know that it's just a commercial," Namjoon was walking ahead of Hani and held the door for her to exit.

"How can you say that?" she asked a little aggressively as she stepped out of the cafe into the bitter cold, "People really look up to us!"

"I know that," he insisted, falling in step beside her, "but if someone is truly dumb enough to think that a drink is going to get them into a good college, do they really deserve to get into one?"

Hani scoffed and walked faster to get away from him.

Selfish. He was so selfish. And stuck-up too!

"Hani, come on," Namjoon said, catching up to her brisk pace, "don't be like this."

"Just forget it," she said as they approached the studio, "let's just get this over with and go home."

Namjoon seemed to want to say something but ultimately decided against it, "Whatever."

The rest of the shoot went smoothly; both idols simply followed instructions from the photographer. Neither of them dared to make conversation with the other. Before long, the director announced that the commercial was done, and all of the staff cheered.

Hani went home with Junghwa and their manager. When they arrived at the dorm, Hani immediately went to her room and got ready to go to sleep. She laid down in bed and closed her eyes, but her mind kept going back to her time spent in the cafe. The rapper's warm smile was intoxicating, and his laugh made her chest tighten.

She hated these feelings.

Hani wiggled her whole body with hopes that it would make her emotions go away, but it didn't have any effect. She flipped onto her stomach and groaned into her pillow.

This was going to be a long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I honestly love this chapter! I don't really know why; it just makes me all giddy inside ^_^. Also, random question, what do you call pork cutlet? My mother is Korean, so I've called it donkatsu all my life and felt so weird typing out "pork cutlet" lol.
> 
> Anyhow, I ended up choosing to update on Fridays since I'm actually more busy on Saturdays. I've written a big portion of the next chapter, and it's been a lot of fun to write so far ^^ Can't wait to update again! As always, feel free to let me know what you think of the story so far.


	6. Jan 10, 2016: Fire & Ice

**Sunday (January 10th, 2016) - 11:56 PM**

"Are you sure you don't want to get in the hot tub?"

Namjoon shook his head. He could feel his eyes drooping as he sat on a bench in the men's area of the spa. He had just changed into the complimentary scrubs given at the front desk, while all the other BTS members had undressed and were already enjoying the hot water. That is, all except for Seokjin who was standing next to his exhausted leader.

Namjoon rubbed his eyes, "I'm fine. I just really want to rest on my own."

Seokjin nodded in understanding, "I know you're tired, but you've seemed a little down recently. Is everything alright?"

The rapper sighed, "Hyung, have you ever been in love with someone?"

The brunette stared blankly at him before eventually joining him on the bench.

"I can't say that I have. I've had some crushes here and there, but I don't think I've experienced love," Seokjin leaned closer to Namjoon and whispered, "Why? Have you fallen in love with someone?"

Namjoon pushed his head away, "No, I mean, I really don't interact with her enough to be in love, but she just started dating another guy, and all I feel is pain in my chest whenever I think about it."

"Are you talking about Hani?"

Namjoon looked taken aback, "H-how did you?"

"I read celebrity gossip too, you know? Plus, I could see you stare at her whenever we walked past EXID during promotions" Seokjin chuckled as he patted Namjoon's back, "Look, Hani seems like a great girl, and you surely wouldn't be the first guy to fall for her. However, you have to remember that you're a successful idol now. You have so much more to worry about than girls, especially one you don't know that well. Do you even have her phone number?"

The rapper shook his head.

"See? Just try to forget about Hani. If you keep your mind focused on something else, you'll get over her in no time," Seokjin slung his arm around Namjoon's shoulder, "but if you ever want to go see some other hot girls, I know a great place where-"

"OK, that's enough, hyung," Namjoon said, shaking off Seokjin's arm and standing up, "I really don't want to talk about this when I'm already stressed, and I'd also prefer to talk about this with someone who actually has clothes on."

Seokjin had been fully undressed this whole time.

He smirked, "Why? Is my stunning and gorgeous body intimidating you?"

Namjoon threw a towel at him, "Go get in the hot tub, asshole."

Seokjin just laughed and waved goodbye before joining the other members. Meanwhile, Namjoon headed out into the common area of the spa.

This spa was special in that it was open specifically to high-end clients. Only singers, actors, big business owners, and people of that nature could get memberships here, so everyone could enjoy some peace and relaxation without any screaming fans or interviewers.

Namjoon scanned his surroundings. It was co-ed, so everyone wore their respective scrubs, but the room was quite barren since it was so late at night. There were a variety of saunas, each designed to address different aspects of health and well-being. Namjoon headed straight for the sauna farthest to the back: the ice sauna.

It wasn't as bad as it sounded. It was more like the inside of a refrigerator, not a freezer, but of course, people would rather go to a hot sauna, not a cold one.

That's exactly why Namjoon liked it; no one was ever there. He could lay back, relax, and just enjoy some alone time. He approached the door and took a deep breath.

"Just try to forget about Hani," he mumbled to himself before opening the door.

The ice sauna was empty as usual, except for one girl who sat up upon hearing the door open.

This couldn't be happening right now.

The young girl's eyes widened, "OK, I'm convinced you're following me now."

Namjoon sighed and sat down next to her, "I could say the same to you. Why are you in the ice sauna?"

"I just like being alone..." Hani muttered before laying back down on her back.

Namjoon laughed to himself. Their similarities kept stacking up over time.

He laid down next to her and closed his eyes, "Me too."

Silence followed. He didn't know what she was thinking and was afraid to ask, but he did have a topic he desperately wanted to address.

"So I heard you're dating Xia Junsu now," he said, trying to be as casual as possible.

She flinched, "Yeah, why do you care?"

"I don't," he insisted, refusing to make eye contact, "I was just wondering how that happened since I don't recall you mentioning him before."

She chuckled bitterly, "I'm sorry. Am I supposed to report everything about my relationships to you?"

"Forget it. I was just trying to make conversation," the boy grumbled.

"Well we both came here to be alone, so why don't you just keep to yourself?"

Hani turned so her back faced him. The rapper simply closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Before long, he fell asleep.

 

\----------------------------

 

Namjoon woke up to the scent of cherries and his arm wrapped around something. When opening his eyes, he found his face buried inside green hair. Startled, he pulled his head back and took in the situation. Hani was laying on her side, breathing slowly, and Namjoon had his body pressed up against her back with his arm around her stomach.

"Oh my God," he whispered to himself.

He carefully and slowly peeked over at Hani's face, relieved to see that she was asleep and didn't seem to notice. Namjoon cautiously slinked back and removed his arm from her.

He didn't mean to cuddle her in his sleep. Surely, it was just human instinct to go towards a warm presence in a cold room, right? Yeah, that explains it!

He kept trying to reason his actions as he backed away but froze with fear when Hani's body began to stir. He hadn't moved far back at all when she suddenly turned over. With her eyes still closed, she reached out and pulled Namjoon back against her. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and heaved a content sigh.

The rapper shivered as her breath tickled his neck, and his face turned a deep red. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just wake her up in this position, but he didn't want to get caught like this either.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hani leaving soft, butterfly kisses on his neck.

Oh God.

Namjoon squirmed but was still careful not to wake her up. Was it bad that he was enjoying this? No one really comes to the ice sauna anyway, so maybe he could indulge himself a little?

He did his best to remain still as the young woman continued to nip at his neck. He bit his lip to avoid making any noise and began to gently rub her arm, feeling her soft skin.

At this stimulation, Hani's hand moved to go inside Namjoon's shirt and grazed his stomach.

OK, he had to do something about this now because he was definitely starting to feel something.

"H-hani!" he whispered-shouted, softly shaking her arm.

She hummed a bit and stopped what she was doing but didn't move her body away from him.

He tried again, "Hani!"

He was slightly louder and shook her a bit harder too. This seemed to work as she let out a small groan and fluttered her eyes open. She looked at the man next to her, slowly processing the situation.

Her eyes widened in alert as she realized what was happening. She anxiously looked at the lipstick marks on Namjoon's neck and her hand under his shirt. Hani let out a tiny squeal, frantically scrambling away from him.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry, Namjoon! I seriously didn't know I was doing that! I'm so so so so sorry!"

She was clearly in a panic as her whole body shook, and she bowed to him on the ground.

"No, i-it's ok," he responded in an attempt to calm her.

He was definitely not used to seeing her like this. She was usually so feisty and assertive, especially with him.

"No, it's not! I can't believe I did that!" she grabbed her hair in frustration, "I am so so sorry. Really I am. Please don't tell anyone about this."

She clapped her hands together in a pleading motion and held her head low. Namjoon was taken aback. Who was this girl? The Hani he knew would've probably slapped him and blamed him for what happened.

"Of course I won't. It's not your fault," he assured, shocked by the tears that were forming in her eyes.

She let out a short but exasperated sob, "Thank you... I'm so embarrassed. I'm just... going to leave now. I'm really sorry."

She ran out the sauna door as if her life depended on it.

"Hani, wait!" he tried to call out, but she had already left.

Namjoon plopped down on his back in defeat. That could've gone better. He pulled out his phone and turned on the face cam to examine his hair. He fixed a few strands before noticing the lipstick marks on his neck. His heart raced at the sight of them, but he was quick to wipe them off. He couldn't imagine what his members would do if they saw those.

Just then Namjoon's phone buzzed, and he checked to see a text from Seokjin announcing that they were getting ready to head back to the dorms. He promptly headed back to the men's area and saw that the boys were already re-dressed.

"You look well-rested, hyung," said the maknae with a smile on his face, practically glowing.

"You too," Namjoon responded positively, "I'll be out in a second. You guys can go ahead and get in the van."

The other members nodded and left while laughing and talking amongst each other, but Seokjin stayed behind once again as his leader began to change back into his normal clothes.

"So were you able to forget about that girl?" Seokjin asked.

He wanted to tell him that he did quite the opposite but decided it was best to not mention the situation. Plus, he told Hani he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Uh, yeah, something like that," he said, mentally slapping himself.

What a lame answer.

"Well it's a start," Seokjin responded.

The two men walked to the main desk to pay for their services. The lady at the desk helped Seokjin first and processed his payment. Once she returned his credit card, he patted Namjoon's shoulder twice and walked out the door. Namjoon was next, so he handed his bracelet to the lady for her to scan. She looked at the monitor and gave a look of realization.

"Oh, it seems someone has already paid for you!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Another worker on the opposite side of the counter spoke up, "Oh, a lady with green hair said she wanted to pay for your tab, so you're all good to go."

Namjoon's chest tightened. Hani paid for him? She didn't have to do that. She must've really felt bad about what happened, but honestly...

He didn't feel bad about it. In fact, he kind of... enjoyed it. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

The male idol bowed and thanked the employees before going to join his members in the van. He really didn't like the thought of Hani feeling so bad, and he especially didn't like how she seemed to associate so many bad feelings with him.

As the van took off, he knew what he had to do. He hid his phone screen in his lap and texted Hoseok:

_"Don't tell the others, but can you do me a favor?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It might've been an ice sauna, but it was getting a little steamy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)....... I'll see myself out.
> 
> Anyhow, I'm really bad with keeping a schedule and keep updating a day early lol. That's better than a day late, right? ^^ I had to update early because I'll be going to an Oh My Girl concert tomorrow!!!! I'm so beyond excited! Hani would be jealous haha.
> 
> Side Note: I wrote the setting of this chapter based on my own experiences in Korean spas (jjimjilbangs). I tried to explain the setting in a way that people unfamiliar with them would understand, so I hope it wasn't too confusing. :) See you guys again next week!


	7. Jan 11, 2016: Apology Scheme

**Monday (January 11th, 2016) - 4:25 PM**

"Unnie! This is serious!"

Hani pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face into them as LE's laughter filled the room. The EXID members had gotten worried about Hani since she returned from the spa last night. She had kept spacing out all morning, constantly bumping into walls and tripping over things. They eventually confronted her about it, but she insisted nothing was wrong. When Hani's behavior hadn't changed well into the afternoon, the members finally forced her to confess; however, Hani said she'd only agree to tell LE what was happening.

She knew Junghwa and Hyerin would probably just think she was overreacting, while Solji would likely overreact herself and scold her for getting involved with a boy at all. Hani figured LE would be the most reasonable person.

Now she was regretting it.

"You really are something, Heeyeon-ah," LE said with a snort, "I can't believe you practically tried to seduce Rap Monster in your sleep!"

Her laughing continued, which made Hani growl.

"I agreed to confess this to you because I believed you would help me, but I guess I was wrong!"

LE took a deep breath to calm herself and walked over to the frazzled girl. She soothingly brushed her hair with her fingertips.

"It's OK. From what you said, it sounds like he wasn't upset with you. He knows you were sleeping and didn't do it intentionally. It's not the end of the world, and you don't owe him anything."

Hani sniffled and looked up at the rapper hesitantly.

"Thank you, unnie. I know that logically, but I'm just so embarrassed, and I've just been so emotionally exhausted."

"Has something else been on your mind?"

Hani remained silent for a while, considering her response.

"I don't know. Namjoon and I sort of have a history that I'd rather not get into, but long story short, I have been going on this rollercoaster of feelings towards him. I really liked and admired him at first, but then I started to hate him. After that, I got to see a different, more pleasant side of him. From there, I became more confused, which just frustrated me further, and this sauna problem isn't helping at all!"

Hani began to cry hot tears. Dealing with her emotions on top of promotions for their song "Hot Pink" and preparing to release a full length album had been building up inside of her.

LE frowned, "Do you think... you might have a crush on him?"

Hani's crying came to a halt as she became paralyzed with fear.

"You can be honest with me," LE assured her, placing one arm around Hani's shoulders and using her other hand to gently caress Hani's cheek, "I promise I won't tell anyone, not even the members."

Hani knew she could trust LE, but she just didn't quite know what the answer to her question was.

"I-I don't know. I think I at least have feelings for him. I just can't place what they are exactly."

LE sighed, "You know I care about you and want you to be happy, but looking at the current situation, I just don't see how this could work out."

Hani didn't want to hear this answer, but she knew she needed to hear it.

"I mean, you're both idols in groups that have only grown in popularity. You're both going to continue to go up, which will only make things harder for a relationship," LE bit her lip before speaking again, "And you can't forget about Xia."

Hani flinched at hearing his name. She hardly knew Xia, but all the tabloids were raving over her relationship with him. None of it was real. It was all a publicity stunt set up by their companies. Obviously, Hani didn't approve of it, but she knew she didn't have the right to reject what her company wanted.

"It wouldn't look good for you to be romantic with someone that wasn't your public boyfriend," LE reminded her.

"I know," Hani breathed out, "How do you manage to be so mature and stable, unnie?"

"Somebody has to do it," she joked.

The two girls hugged and exited the room. The others were waiting in the living room and stood up once they saw Hani and LE finally emerge..

"So is everything alright?" Solji asked.

LE and Hani both nodded.

"I think Hani just needs some time to get her mind off of what's been bothering her," the rapper spoke up as she rubbed the green-haired girl's back.

Hyerin burst with excitement, "Perfect! Hani, let's go to the mall!"

Everyone looked at Hyerin with a confused expression.

The brunette blushed, "What? Shopping is the best way to cheer a girl up!"

 

\-------------------

 

"How is this supposed to cheer me up exactly?" Hani complained.

She had a tower of shoeboxes in her hands as Hyerin was grabbing pairs she liked.

"Come on, unnie! This will be fun! We can try on whatever we want."

Hyerin glanced at her watch before continuing to grab pairs of shoes.

"You've been looking at your watch constantly. Do you have some sort of appointment?"

She shrugged, "Kind of."

Once Hyerin was finally done picking out shoes, the two girls sat down in the corner of the store to try them. Hani was pleasantly surprised with some of the selections Hyerin made. She was still skeptical over why she kept checking her watch, but if there was any day that Hani understood the need for privacy, it was today. After trying on what felt like a hundred pairs of shoes, Hyerin ended up purchasing 6 new pairs while Hani bought 2. The girls proudly strutted with their shopping bags as they walked across the mall. They had their face masks on, and Hani even tied up her green hair into her hat so that no one would recognize her.

Hyerin looked at her watch once again and smiled.

"Unnie! Can we go over there?" Hyerin pointed at one of the back exits of the mall.

Hani raised an eyebrow, "Is that where your mysterious appointment is?"

The short-haired girl nodded excitedly.

She proceeded to grab Hani's hand and skip over to the exit. Once they stepped outside, they saw a black vehicle sitting by the curb with a young man leaning against it. When he noticed the girls, he waved at them.

"Hoseok!" Hyerin exclaimed as she ran up to give him a hug.

Hani followed Hyerin with a confused expression, but she smiled when Hoseok looked at her.

"Hello Hani sunbaenim!" he greeted, flashing his bright smile and bowing.

"You don't have to be so formal," she assured him and bowed herself.

The boy nodded and gestured for the the girls to go inside the car.

"Where are we going?" Hani asked.

"It's a surprise, unnie! Don't worry!" said Hyerin as Hoseok opened the door for her to enter the passenger seat.

After closing the door for Hyerin, Hoseok looked at Hani, "Hyerin and I will sit in the front, so you can sit in the back with hyung!"

He then dashed to the driver's seat.

Hyung?

Oh no.

Wait... Namjoon wasn't older than J-hope, was he?

Hani felt her stomach twist as she opened the door to the backseat and stepped inside. She buckled her seatbelt before finally looking over at the man next to her.

"Jin?!" she exclaimed, extremely surprised.

The boy smiled and waved at his new guest, "You can call me by my real name if you'd like."

"Ah OK, Seokjin?" she responded, still surprised that a certain rapper wasn't in the car.

Seokjin's grin grew wider as he ruffled Hani's head. She couldn't stop a smile from spreading on her face too. The vibe he gave off was so different from Namjoon's. Hani looked in front of her to see that they were separated from Hoseok and Hyerin by a window pane. She could see them talking but only heard muffled voices.

Hoseok began to drive, and neither Seokjin or Hani were making any conversation.

"I really liked 'Run.'" she finally spoke while removing her hat, letting her long locks flow down.

"Thanks, I really liked 'Hot Pink,'" he responded before grabbing a piece of her hair, "I really like the green hair on you too."

"Don't like it too much. We're having a comeback later this year, so it will be gone before you know it," Hani's smile grew wider as she announced the big news, "We're gonna be releasing our first full length album!"

"That's great! Congratulations! I can't wait to listen to it," Seokjin ruffled Hani's hair once more, making her laugh.

Silence eventually returned to their half of the car. She ran out of things to say.

"Hani..." Seokjin began, "how do you feel about Namjoon?"

"Huh?" the girl was caught off guard by the sudden personal question.

"I mean, do you hate him?"

Hani waved her hands side-to-side, "No, of course not! What would make you think that?"

"Namjoon has told me a bit about his experiences with you, and he seems to think you hate him."

"Well, I don't..." she stated, her voice trailing off, "I think... I just have a hard time understanding what he's thinking."

"Don't we all?" Seokjin rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Just then, the car came to a halt, and he stepped outside. The ride was rather short, but Hani was glad to be relieved of the awkwardness. Seokjin opened the door for Hani, and she stepped outside herself to see Hoseok and Hyerin had already gotten out of the car too.

The green-haired girl looked around and saw that they were in a downtown alleyway, but unlike most parts of downtown, this part was more quiet and somber. She looked to her left and saw that all the hustle and bustle of the city life was still within view. The few businesses in the alleyway included a bowling parlor, a restaurant, and a bar.

"Let's go," Seokjin said, linking arms with Hani and walking in the opposite direction of Hyerin and Hoseok.

"Wait, where are we going? Why are we separating from them?" Hani was more confused now than ever.

"Don't worry so much," he assured her as he walked to the entrance of the bar.

The bouncer looked at Seokjin and smiled knowingly before letting both idols enter. Hani looked in awe at the scenery before her. This was the most lush bar she had ever seen. The walls were lined with purple fur; there were diamond encrusted chandeliers hanging from the ceiling alongside multi-colored lights that flashed on beat with the music. Her eyes scanned the dance floor. There was hardly anyone here. That's when she noticed a man sitting at the bar with a martini glass raised to greet her.

It was Namjoon.

The perplexed girl turned to ask Seokjin what was going on, but he had vanished. Hani's mouth hung open. She had no choice but to go talk to the lone rapper.

She took a seat next to him but kept her eyes on her lap. Her emotions were as mixed as ever.

"Hi, Hani," he said, lowering his head to be within her line of sight.

She glanced over at him; he smiled and waved at her. She turned her head to hide the smile forming on her lips as well.

"Hi," she finally said while rubbing her arm.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, "You like wine, right? I think that's what you got last time."

Hani began to shake her head in response but realized something, "You  _do_  remember meeting me at that bar! Why did you lie about that, you asshole?!"

Namjoon let out a bright and pure laugh that caught Hani off guard.

"I missed this confident Hani. I was wondering where she was," he said while signaling the bartender to get her a wine, "It's refreshing to see you like this again."

The girl scoffed, "Only a psycho would like when a girl insults him."

"I guess I'm just crazy for you," he winked at her.

Hani kicked his leg, "You're such a player."

She was trying really hard not to smile, but something about Namjoon's lighthearted aura was so infectious. The bartender placed a glass of red wine in front of her. She thanked him and took a sip. It was delicious.

"Hani..." he began, turning to face towards her, "I kind of arranged for us to meet here today because I want to properly apologize."

The girl blinked a few times, "For what exactly?"

"For everything," he said, taking a sip of his beer, "First of all, I'm sorry for pretending to not remember you. There was a lot going through my head at the time, and I just didn't want any of the members to get the wrong idea about us."

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Next, and this is the most important one, I want to apologize for insulting you and your members that day we were on  _Jeopardy_. I had a lot of pent up aggression towards you because of your success. I was jealous, and I felt that I worked harder than you. I felt I deserved the fame more than you, but I know now that I was wrong. I shouldn't have misjudged you and the rest of EXID like that. You're all very talented and have been through a lot. I can see your passion when you perform."

Hani's mouth was agape. She couldn't believe he was saying all of this to her, but she could feel a great weight being lifted off her shoulders.

"Lastly, I want you to know that I don't have any bad feelings regarding what happened at the spa. I know you were asleep and didn't mean to do it, so please don't feel bad about it anymore. I really hated seeing you look so panicked and upset."

She blushed at the thought of last night but felt pleased that he didn't seem to think any less of her.

"So I guess to sum up what I want say," Namjoon looked directly into Hani's eyes, "I am really sorry for what I have done to upset you, and if it's OK with you, I would really like to start over."

She stared into his eyes in silence for a couple seconds, letting all of his words sink in before finally responding.

"No."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, "N-no?"

"No," Hani said once more, "I don't want to start over. I don't want to forget what has happened in the past because I want us both to grow from those experiences. I don't want to live my life with any regrets, so let's move forward instead of starting over, OK?"

The girl raised her wine glass while looking at Namjoon with a bright smile. The rapper had a look of pure bewilderment on his face, but it quickly melted into one of relief and happiness.

"You really are something, Hani.".

They clinked glasses and drank from their respective drinks. Neither one could stop smiling.

"Funny," she said, tracing the rim of her glass with her index finger, "LE-unnie told me the same thing earlier today."

"Then there must be some truth to it."

They both shared a giggle.

"Would you like to exchange numbers?" Namjoon asked, "I would really like to get to know you more."

Hani bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her smile, but it failed miserably, "Sure."

They switched phones and entered their contact information before switching back.

"Really, Namjoon?" Hani questioned jokingly.

He had entered his name into her phone as Rap Monnie with a KakaoTalk Ryan icon.

"Hey, at least I'm not boring like you," he teased, earning another kick to his leg.

She had simply put her name as EXID's Hani and took a selca for her icon.

"Your boyfriend won't get mad at me for texting you, right?" the boy questioned, avoiding eye contact.

Hani was more relaxed from the alcohol, so she didn't get awkward at the mention of Xia.

"Don't worry about him," she said with the wave of her hand, "In fact, between you and me..."

She leaned in closer to Namjoon and whispered, "We're not actually dating. Our companies set us up for publicity."

The boy's eyes widened before turning into adorable crescent shapes as he smiled brightly.

"Why do you look so pleased all of a sudden?" she asked, giggling from her slight buzz.

"It just makes so much sense!" he exclaimed, "I was wondering how someone could possibly want to date such a violent and angry woman."

Hani began playfully punching his arm as they both laughed together.

"You must really be a masochist since you keep provoking me to hurt you," she said while giving him one last blow to the shoulder.

Namjoon dramatically held the spot she touched and made a face of agonizing pain, "See! You're such a monster!"

"Well aren't you a  _rap_  monster?" she asked with a wink.

Namjoon booed, giving her a thumbs down at her bad joke.

"Oh shut up," she said while throwing a napkin at him.

The two idols continued talking and joking around until Hyerin and Hoseok came to take them back home.

On the ride back, Hani and Hyerin sat together in the backseat while Namjoon and Hoseok sat in the front. It seemed that Seokjin had already been brought home.

The two girls looked content as they watched the scenery go by.

"I guess you were right, Hyerin," Hani spoke up.

"About what?"

"Shopping really is the best way to cheer a girl up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really long chapter compared to my other ones, so I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ I've been trying to map out how I want the story to go, and it looks like this story will end at around 12 chapters. We're on chapter 7 right now, so we're getting there :) I do have some ideas for a couple bonus chapters though, so hopefully, those will work out too.
> 
> As usual, I'd love to hear any feedback. Are you enjoying the story so far? Is it too fast or too slow? Let me know :)


	8. Oct 13, 2016: The Plan

**Thursday (October 13th, 2016) - 6:30 PM**

Namjoon couldn't take his eyes away. He wanted to stare at this text forever.

" _Can't wait to see you perform today! You've worked really hard, so do your best! Fighting!"_

Hani had sent the text that morning with an attached selca she took with Hyerin, both of them holding their own BTS light-sticks. Hani was winking and sticking out her tongue playfully while wearing a snapback that had "Rap Monster" printed on it.

Seeing this picture made Namjoon want to giggle with glee, but he managed to restrain his excitement to just a big smile.

"Hyung, you've been smiley all day, and it's starting to creep me out," said Jimin, who was hovering over him.

"Yeah," agreed Hoseok, "what's up with you?"

"I bet it has to do with someone whose name rhymes with 'Bani,'" cooed Jungkook as he made little bunny ears with his hands.

It didn't take long for the guys to figure out Namjoon had a crush. After he got Hani's number at the beginning of the year, they texted each other almost everyday. They would share the books they were reading, the songs they were obsessed with, the crazy things their members did, etc. Namjoon would always grab his phone excitedly whenever he heard a text message alert and would look disappointed when the message wasn't from her.

It was almost impossible for them to see each other. They didn't promote at the same time, and their schedules conflicted too often. There were a couple rare occasions where they were able to facetime, but Hani had to cut it short every time.

"I'm sorry Namjoon-ah," she would say with a pouty face, "but I really need to help LE-unnie. She's been overworking herself to make our album, and I want to take care of her."

Although he was disappointed, he couldn't help but feel more attracted to how caring she was. He supplemented not being able to hear her voice by watching her host episodes of  _Weekly Idol_. He was really jealous that her co-host, Heechul, got to be with her so often but was happy to see her enjoying herself. Whenever EXID's full-length album came out, he found himself listening to Hani's solo song, "Hello," on repeat, and he couldn't even remember how many times he watched the "L.I.E." music video.

"You know, I heard that Hani and Xia Junsu broke up last month," Yoongi said obnoxiously loud towards Namjoon.

"Wow!" Hoseok placed his palms on his cheeks in fake shock, "I did not know that. Did  _you_  know that, Namjoon?"

He brought his bright eye smile right next to Namjoon's face. Not even phased, the leader just rolled his eyes.

Of course he knew. The second the news came out, he knew. He was glad he wouldn't have to see them on news sites anymore. Hani had told him it was all for publicity, but it still angered him to see them going on fake dates.

"Well surely  _someone_ is going to have to steal her heart now. Let's see..." Jimin tapped his chin and looked up thoughtfully before pointing at Seokjin, "what about you, hyung?"

The eldest member looked up in surprise but quickly played along, "I could picture us dating."

He turned to face Namjoon and smirked, "I mean, we are the same age; a woman like her deserves a real man after all."

"OK, that's enough. Do you guys really want to test me right before we debut our new song?" asked Namjoon with his arms crossed.

Hoseok went to stand behind his leader and wrapped his arms around him.

"Come on, you know we're just teasing."

Namjoon sighed as he pushed Hoseok's arms away, but he grinned after looking around at his members. He really did love and appreciate them, even if they liked pushing his buttons. They had been through a lot this year and were about to perform their new song, "Blood, Sweat, and Tears," on stage for the first time. All of the members were quite nervous, but teasing Namjoon seemed to take their minds off of things.

"Hyung," Jungkook began sheepishly, "are you really not going to do anything about her?"

"What do you mean?" the rapper responded.

"I mean, shouldn't you ask her out if you like her so much? She's single now anyway..." he trailed off, seeming unconfident in his suggestion.

Namjoon smiled at the maknae and walked over to pat his head, "You're right, Jungkook. That's why I have a plan."

The other members looked at him in shock.

"Y-you do?" asked Taehyung.

The rapper nodded, "I'm going to confess to her at the JYP New Year's Eve party."

Silence.

Namjoon looked around at the confused stares, "What?"

"That's in such a long time," said Jungkook.

"And how are you going to confess to her at a party? Won't it be too loud?" added Taehyung.

"Or too crowded?" continued Yoongi.

Namjoon shook his head, "Do you guys not know your leader? I am always prepared."

He turned to face Jungkook, "First of all, I know it's a couple months away, but we're having a comeback right now. We're going to be extremely busy for a while, and it's my job to put BTS first."

"As for privacy," Namjoon pointed at Taehyung and Yoongi, "you guys don't need to worry because the party will be in JYP's mansion, and I already asked Jackson if he could hook me up with one of the private balcony rooms. I'll confess to her on the balcony as we look up at the stars, and we can watch the fireworks together."

Namjoon clapped his hands together, "See? I've got it all figured out."

All the boys nodded and clapped for their leader.

"It sounds good, Namjoon," said Seokjin with a thumbs up, "let's just hope you don't screw things up."

"Yeah, remember how he managed to break our ceiling fan just by closing a door?" asked Jimin.

"Or that time he fell down so hard in the practice room that he left a dent in the floor?" laughed Hoseok.

"Or that time-"

"OK, I get it. I'll be careful," Namjoon interrupted, "You guys never give me a break."

"Hyung! Hyung!" Jungkook waved his hand in the air like he was trying to get a teacher to call on him.

"Yes, Jungkook?" Namjoon said while pointing at him.

"Are you going to kiss her when it hits midnight? It always looks so romantic in movies," the young boy's eyes sparkled.

Namjoon grinned at his cuteness, "I guess if everything goes well, it's possible."

Just then, there was a knock on the boys' dressing room door.

"BTS! You're on in 5 minutes!"

The members quickly went up to the mirrors to make sure they looked OK before heading out the door. Namjoon took one last glance at his morning text from Hani and beamed at the thought of her watching him on TV. With a boost of confidence, he ran to catch up with his members.

He could be lovestruck Namjoon later.

Right now, he was BTS's fearless leader: Rap Monster.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this chapter is rather short, so I have a special surprise: I'm gonna update again tomorrow! So this will basically be a double update weekend ^^ 
> 
> Thank you to those who have been supporting this story. Every kudo means a lot to me. <3 I hope you're all having a fabulous day!


	9. Dec 25, 2016: Christmas Confession

**Sunday (December 25th, 2016) - 7:48 PM**

Hani tiptoed up the steps to Solji's apartment. She could see her breath every time she exhaled and could barely feel her fingers wrapped around the present box she was holding. Despite the freezing cold, the temperature was the last thing on her mind.

Once Hani reached the apartment door, she gently knocked on it, shivering from head to toe. Solji eventually opened the door and looked shocked when she saw the cold girl in front of her.

"Heeyeon! What are you doing here? It's freezing; come inside."

Solji motioned Hani to enter, and she happily obliged. The inside of Solji's apartment was very simplistic yet elegant, very fitting for her personality. Once the redhead closed the door, Hani turned to give her the present box.

"Merry Christmas, unnie! I didn't want you to spend the holiday alone, so I came to visit!" Hani put on her brightest smile as Solji cautiously took the present.

"Hani-ah, you really didn't need to do this," she said while unwrapping the box.

Her eyes widened as she took out the first thing she saw. It was a little hand-sewn doll of herself. She was wearing her signature maid outfit from the "L.I.E." music video and had bright, doe eyes that complemented her bright red hair. Solji looked inside the box again and saw that there were dolls of the other members too.

"Heeyeon... did you... did you make these?" Solji asked, picking each doll up one by one.

Hani nodded, "Yeah! I'm no expert in sewing, so I'm sorry if they're not very good. I just wanted to make you something special."

Solji whipped her head to face Hani, who was shocked to see tears in her elder's eyes.

"I love them, Heeyeon! I will always treasure them. Let me put them on top of my dresser," she said before running to the wooden drawers across the room. All of a sudden, Solji collapsed, making the dolls fall across the floor.

"Unnie!" Hani exclaimed, rushing to help her stand.

"Sorry, I guess I just got too excited. The doctor has me on some intense medication, so I've been really weak."

"Don't apologize! Let's just get you to bed," Hani insisted.

The two girls slowly made their way to Solji's bed. Hani fluffed her pillow and carefully tucked her in before going to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

"Thank you," Solji said before drinking, "I'm really sorry about your dolls."

"Don't worry about them," she responded, while placing the dolls on Solji's dresser, "They didn't break or anything, and I'm much more concerned about your health."

Solji shook her head, "Trust me. I'm fine. I'll just need to take a break from activities for a while."

Hani looked lovingly at her leader, "I believe you, unnie. You've always been responsible. We just miss you a lot already."

It had only been 4 days since the announcement of Solji's temporary departure, but EXID already felt incomplete. The members would talk about Solji everyday, always mentioning what she would probably do in every situation. She was the members' role model.

"Well I know you all will be fine. You've all been responsible yourselves," Solji said sweetly, while rubbing the back of Hani's hand.

Hani sighed. It was time to confess.

"Actually... there's another reason I came here to see you today," she began, slightly trembling.

Solji tilted her head.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, unnie," Hani stated, looking straight into Solji's eyes, "I know you always wanted me to avoid interacting with boys whenever possible, but..."

The words got stuck in Hani's throat. She found herself unable to continue, her heart pounding against her rib cage. That is, until Solji took Hani's face in the palm of her hand.

"Hani-yah, I knew already," she said with a weak smile.

"Wh-what?!" Hani couldn't stop her eyes from bugging out of her face.

Solji chuckled, "Hyojin told me about what happened with Rap Monster, and it's not like I couldn't see you giggling and blushing while looking at your phone. I'm not that oblivious, you know?"

"But LE-unnie said she wouldn't tell anyone! How could she just lie to me like that?" Hani whined.

"You know Hyojin is trustworthy, but she also knows what's best. She told me what happened because she knew I would keep insisting you tell me. She also wanted to make sure I didn't hold you back."

"Hold me back?" Hani asked, perplexed.

Solji sighed solemnly, "She didn't want me to hold you back from making your own decisions. She said she already gave you advice on why being with Rap Monster would be difficult and that I needed to give you your own freedom to choose your path."

The leader sat up in bed and gave Hani a hug. Tears began to well up in both girls' eyes.

"You know me. As your leader, I always want to make sure you're safe, whether that be physically or emotionally. I never want you to have to face heartache from a lover's betrayal, violence from a jealous fangirl, or trauma from evil netizens. I just worry about you, Heeyeon-ah."

"Unnie..."

Both girls were full out sobbing at this point. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other as they wept.

Solji pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "But I know that you don't need me to make decisions for you. If you want to be with him, then you should do that. I have developed enough trust in you to know that you'll make the best decisions for yourself, and even if you make a mistake, I'll always be here."

Hani was at a loss for words. She was smiling more than she ever had before, but her face was red and covered in tears.

"Unnie..." Hani sniffled, finally able to speak, "Thank you... not just for giving me freedom but for everything. You've always been like a mother to me and the other members. We don't know what we're going to do without you, but we'll do our best because we want to make sure we're all still standing strong when you return to us. Until then, please keep taking care of your health."

Solji nodded and rubbed the top of her member's head. Hani then grabbed some tissues for the both of them. The girls laughed at how emotional they had gotten, but they both seemed much more vibrant and full of life. After talking for a little longer, Hani tucked Solji back into bed and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Rest well, unnie!" she exclaimed as she opened the door to leave.

Solji simply waved and smiled in response before closing her eyes. Hani gently closed the door, happily embracing the cold air. 

Nothing could ruin this day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoyed these character development chapters :) I know they're kind of short, but we'll be back to our regular length romantic interactions next chapter, OK? ^^
> 
> I really love this chapter in particular. I'm not really sure why, but I almost cried while writing it lol. I guess I'm just really empathetic and love EXID too much ;~;. Anyhow, thank you for your support, as always!


	10. Dec 31, 2016: Finally

**Saturday (December 31st, 2016) - 10:05 PM**

"Today's the big day, huh?" Yoongi asked, patting Namjoon on the back with a glass of wine in his other hand.

The leader nodded, "Yep, everything's all set. I just need to wait for her to arrive."

"Well good luck with everything. You'll need it," Yoongi teased before walking away.

Namjoon shook his head with a smile as he watched his fellow rapper disappear into the crowd. He had gotten plenty of jabs from the members today, but none of them could ruin his positive mood. He looked around the party. Every famous celebrity was here; it was the party of the year, so it was considered rude not to attend if you were invited. Everyone was dressed to impress, including Namjoon who sported a black velvet blazer with a striped button-up top. He was also wearing black jeans with black loafers.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed.

_"We just got here! Sorry we're a little later than I told you we would be."_

He smiled at the text from Hani before excitedly looking towards the front door, where he saw 4 gorgeous girls. All the EXID members looked beautiful, but Namjoon couldn't take his eyes off of one.

Hani was wearing a tight, black top with laced sleeves that reached her elbows. She was also wearing form-fitting designer jeans with black suede boots. Although she had cut her hair to chin length for "L.I.E." promotions, it had grown to sweep past her shoulders.

Damn, she looked good.

After her members dispersed, Hani began looking around at the crowds of people, seeming to be searching for someone. Namjoon quickly fixed his hair and checked his breath, but before he could walk over to the lonely girl, Seokjin approached her. She smiled and gave him a hug. As he held her waist, he looked over and smirked at Namjoon.

"That fucker," growled the rapper.

He clenched his fists as he watched the two talk and laugh together. She even whipped out her phone and took a selca with him. After taking the picture, Seokjin gently brushed Hani's hair to the side and whispered something in her ear, making her blush and giggle. Namjoon was steaming at this point, his face red with anger.

Seokjin glanced over at his leader's furious expression and burst out laughing. Hani looked confused but then turned to Namjoon, who quickly tried to regain his composure. She waved excitedly at the rapper while running over and embracing him.

"Namjoon! I missed you! I'm so happy to see you!" she said, while still holding him tightly.

The anger he had began to melt away. He hugged her back while mouthing "fuck you" to Seokjin who just laughed more in response before walking away.

"I'm happy to see you too," Namjoon said to Hani as they released their embrace.

"I'm really sorry I'm late," she said sheepishly while rubbing her arm.

"Don't worry about that! I'm just glad you're here," he assured.

She looked relieved, "So did you want to do something? I think LE went to go eat some snacks while my younger members went to go mingle."

Namjoon carefully grabbed Hani's hand, "I actually have something in mind."

He led her through the sea of people. Everyone was too preoccupied with socializing, dancing, and drinking to really notice the two idols heading upstairs. There was hardly anyone up there since there was only a hallway of bedrooms that were locked. Namjoon went to the door on the far right and took a key from his pocket.

"Uh Namjoon," Hani said nervously, "what are we doing here exactly?"

Just then, he realized how sleazy what he was doing must seem right now.

"Please trust me, Hani," he said while gently squeezing her hand, "I have a surprise for you."

He proceeded to open the door and lead the girl inside; she was shocked at what she saw. The room was dark, but party lights lit up the room into a relaxing shade of purple. There was a lit TV with video game consoles underneath. Plus, there was a candlelit dinner for 2 sitting next to the bed.

"I know neither of us are big fans of huge parties or large groups of people," Namjoon said while closing and locking the door, "so I thought I would prepare a party for just the 2 of us."

Hani had a blank expression as she stared at the setup. Seeing her lack of reaction, Namjoon began to panic.

"B-but if you don't want to do this, I completely understa-"

He was interrupted by the girl tackling him into a hug.

"This is perfect, Namjoon! Thank you!" she said into his chest.

He hoped she couldn't hear his heart beating rapidly. He was normally so suave and laid-back when it came to girls, but something about Hani made him so nervous and anxious.

The girl excitedly jumped over to look at the food on the table and clapped her hands.

"You got pork cutlet!" she laughed.

Namjoon grinned widely, "Of course, you took so much of mine last time; I wanted to get some more."

She playfully pushed him before sitting on the side of the bed. He joined her as she took a bite of pork.

"Namjoon, this is seriously perfect. I couldn't think of a better way to spend the night, so thank you again," she spoke softly and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

He really thought his heart was going to explode. She had way too much power over him. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It was my pleasure," he responded before picking up one of the game controllers, "Want to play?"

 

————————————

 

"I can't believe you did that!"

Namjoon looked exasperated while Hani just laughed hysterically.

"Come on! You already had more stars than me; I was just making it even!"

The two had been playing Mario Party, and Hani had just stolen a star from Namjoon, who was clearly frustrated at that fact.

"I didn't realize you were a big baby," Hani teased while leaning closer to him, "What's the matter? You should already be used to losing to me after  _Jeopardy_."

"OK, that's it," the rapper sprang to tackle Hani to the ground.

She squealed in surprise as she fell back, attacked by his fingers tickling her stomach.

"N-n-namjoon! S-stop!" she barely breathed out.

Hani laughed uncontrollably, which only made Namjoon want to tickle her more.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh?" he taunted, halting his tickle attack.

She breathed heavily for a while before sitting up. Their faces were mere inches apart since Namjoon was straddling her legs. They looked into each other's eyes. He wanted to kiss her so bad right now, but he already had his plan to make their first kiss perfect. He checked his watch to see that there was only 10 minutes until midnight.

"Would you like to go outside to watch the fireworks?" he asked.

Hani snapped out of some sort of trance before finally responding, "Y-yeah, sure."

The couple walked onto the balcony where they were welcomed with bitter cold air. Hani shivered. The rapper quickly noticed and ran inside to grab the blanket off of the bed. He wrapped it around both of them, bringing their bodies closer together. They both looked away from the other to hide their blushes, each holding one side of the blanket to keep it in place. Namjoon took the opportunity to wrap his free arm around her waist and pull Hani even closer. She bit her lip as she grinned.

The couple looked up at the night sky. The stars were shining extra bright tonight since there were no clouds blocking their view. Namjoon looked over at the girl by his side and smiled. She looked stunning as the stars glittered in her eyes and her lips curved into an enchanting smile.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" she asked when she finally noticed him staring.

"You're just so beautiful; the view of you is much better than the stars" he said smoothly with a wink.

She blushed, "You're such a player sometimes."

"I'd only be a player if I said that to other girls, right?"

Hani looked stunned. Just then, they could hear the crowd downstairs shouting.

"10!"

Both of the idols on the balcony turned to face each other.

"9!"

They dropped the blanket they were holding.

"8!"

Namjoon wrapped his arms around her waist.

"7!"

Hani wrapped her arms around his neck.

"6!"

Namjoon brushed her hair out of her face.

"5!"

Hani caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"4!"

The two smiled at each other and closed their eyes.

"3!"

They leaned in.

"2!"

Closer.

"1!"

The crowd's screams from downstairs didn't even seem to exist. Hani and Namjoon gently brushed their lips against each other as the fireworks began to explode, enveloping the couple in multi-colored lights. Hani brushed Namjoon's hair with her hand while he rubbed his hands up and down her back. As their kiss got deeper, he slid his hand down to the back of her jeans. At that moment, she pulled away.

"Namjoon, w-we can't be doing this," she said, a little out of breath.

The boy held his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have touched your butt! I promise I won't do it again!"

She paused for a second before laughing at him, "No, it's not that!"

Hani grabbed his hand and led him back inside to escape the cold.

She closed the balcony door and turned to face the confused rapper, "We can't start having a relationship, Namjoon."

"W-why not?" the boy responded, walking closer to her, "Do you not want to date me?"

"No, of course I want to," she admitted, "I've honestly wanted to kiss you for a long time..."

She turned away in embarrassment, but he couldn't stop smiling as he embraced her. He was glad he wasn't the only one.

He gently pulled Hani's chin so that their eyes could meet, "Then what's the problem?"

Tears began to well up into the girl's eyes, "I can't let you risk your career for me."

Namjoon's eyes widened, "Risk my career? You don't have to worry about that. We can be careful."

"What if careful isn't enough?" she wiped tears away with her wrist, "What if we get caught and everything is ruined for you and your members?"

He lovingly stroked her hair, "That won't happen. I've already talked it over with my members, and they support us."

She held firmly onto his shoulders, "BTS is going to revolutionize kpop, Namjoon. I can feel it, and I think you can too. Even if your members support you, isn't it selfish to put them at risk at all?"

Namjoon had never considered his actions to be selfish. He knew the potential consequences, but he was confident in his ability to keep everything under the radar. He knew his members would help and support him too. Plus, wouldn't true fans keep supporting the group regardless of his love life?

Hani allowed him to stay silent in his thoughts for a while but eventually needed to speak again, "I really do want to be with you, Namjoon, but it's because I care about you so much that I can't risk being the one to take away what you love most. I know you'll find other girls in the future, so I promise any pain you feel will only be temporary. You deserve to live your life without being held back by me..."

She placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled as a tear fell from her eye, "Goodbye."

As she began walking toward the door, Namjoon snapped out of this thoughts and raced to block her exit.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is..." she whimpered.

"If I let you leave this room right now, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life, so please just listen to me," Namjoon's voice was tough and determined, which caught Hani off guard.

He stepped closer to her until their faces were mere inches apart, "I love you, Ahn Heeyeon."

Hani froze as she gazed at the man in front of her.

"There is no other girl in this world that I will ever want to be with more than you. You're kind, funny, sexy, confident, intelligent, and so much more. There isn't a day that passes where I don't think about you, and I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else."

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight, warm embrace. At this action, she began full-out crying. He held her tighter as she wept into his shoulder.

"My music is really important to me, and I always try to put my members first. I'm sure you feel the same too, but there's something you don't know about me."

He released the brunette and wiped tears from her eyes with his thumbs, "I'm greedy. I can't choose between my love for music or my love for you; I need both. I won't be satisfied otherwise. Even if I can't see you often or go on romantic dates, all that matters to me is that I can call you mine and be there when you need me."

He felt his heart flutter as she smiled at him and held her hands to his chest.

"Again, I love you, Ahn Heeyeon, and if you love me too, I would like you to trust in me. I promise to do whatever it takes to keep us both safe, so please... give me a chance."

He looked hopefully into her eyes. Hani eventually chuckled and wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"How can I say 'No' to that?" she said before planting a firm kiss on his lips.

Although the fireworks had stopped, Namjoon could still feel sparks fly as they kissed. He couldn't even begin to describe the elation he felt at that moment. Eventually the couple pulled away, and both couldn't stop smiling.

"And for your information," Hani whispered into his ear, "I love you too, Kim Namjoon."

The rapper felt weightless, like he could just explode with happiness. Their romantic moment was interrupted by Hani's phone going off. She quickly checked the notification.

"Sorry, it's LE-unnie. She said our ride is here to take us back."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Namjoon pouted.

She kissed his cheek, "I wish I could, but I'm sure they're dying to hear about my new boyfriend."

She winked at him, and he felt a burst of warmth at the word "boyfriend." Hani pulled up her phone's facecam and began rubbing off her stray mascara.

"Hey that reminds me," Namjoon said with a smirk, "I saw you take a selca with Jin. Where's mine, huh?"

Hani giggled, "Awww, are you jealous, Namjoon-ah?"

"No, of course not," he insisted while folding his arms, "I just want to know why you wanted a picture with him and not me."

"That's called being jealous," she tapped his nose on the word 'jealous', "But it was just because my company wanted my members and I to take a selca with a celebrity while we were at the party for publicity purposes, and he was just the first person I saw."

She raised her facecam up to capture both of them, "But I would love to take one with you too."

Namjoon put his face next to hers as he grinned toward the camera.

"OK...3...2...1!"

Right as Hani tapped the phone camera, she gave Namjoon a kiss on the cheek. He smiled even brighter as he looked at the cute selca they took.

"I'll send this to you, but I've really got to get going," Hani said.

"Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" the rapper asked.

"Of course."

Their lips met once again, but this one felt even more satisfying now that they were officially together. Neither one wanted to pull away, but Hani's phone began to ring.

"Shit," Hani whispered under her breath before answering.

"I'm sorry, unnie! I'm on the way now!" she jogged out of the room while waving and blowing a kiss to Namjoon.

He waved goodbye and watched as she closed the door behind her. He plopped onto the bed and let out a content sigh.

This was the best way to start the new year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally together! uwu 
> 
> We're getting close to the end of this story, and I've had such a good time writing it. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as well. Thank you all so much for the support, and any feedback is always appreciated ^^


	11. Feb 10, 2017: Collab Stage

**Friday (February 10th, 2017) - 9:25 AM**

"So you're telling me that it's pure coincidence we're going to be doing a collaboration stage together?"

Namjoon smiled weakly, "Yes?"

Hani folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed, "OK, fine. I pitched the idea to my manager. He thought it sounded like a good opportunity to promote and contacted your manager."

"Namjoooon," Hani pouted, "this isn't being careful. People might suspect us of dating."

The rapper gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Come on. Idols do collab stages all the time and no one suspects them. We're just being professional."

He took her hand in his and led her into a twirl before engulfing the girl in his arms, "Plus, this is the perfect excuse to spend more time together."

Hani sighed but couldn't stop a smile from forming. She really loved every moment spent with him, even if she felt he was being a bit reckless.

Her manager had woken her up at around 6:00 AM, telling her that she was scheduled to perform a collaboration stage on  _The Show_  for Valentine's Day. It wasn't until she arrived at the BigHit studio that she began to put the pieces together. Once she was welcomed by Namjoon's bright and enchanting smile, she knew he was the one behind the sudden plan.

"Well let's just do our best then," she said before giving him a peck on the lips.

There was no one else in the dance studio at the moment. The couple was put in charge of organizing the logistics of the performance while their companies would handle the backdrop, stylings, and other supporting materials.

"So do you know what song you want to do?" Hani asked, taking a seat on the floor.

Namjoon sat next to her, "I've been thinking about it. It has to be a song that includes both rapping and singing, but it is supposed to be a special performance for Valentine's day, so we'll have to make sure it's..."

He pressed his nose against hers, "Romantic."

Hani giggled as she pushed his forehead back, "Not  _too_  romantic though. I still want to be careful not to raise suspicion."

Namjoon rolled his eyes playfully, "Fine, do you have any ideas?"

"Hmmmm..." Hani looked up as she thought about it, "what about Park Kyung's 'Inferiority Complex?'"

"Eh, it's a little too cutesy, don't you think?"

"What? Don't you want to see me do some aegyo?" Hani puffed up her cheeks and moved her fists up to her eyes, pretending to cry.

"Please don't do that," Namjoon teased while covering his eyes, earning a playful shove from the girl next to him.

They both laughed before he pulled out his phone and opened up a playlist titled "Dark Romantic Songs."

"Maybe this will give us some ideas. I think a more sexy, sultry song would fit our image better," he suggested.

"I guess so," Hani leaned her head onto his shoulder.

As he slowly scrolled through the playlist, one song caught the girl's eye.

"Oh! What about 'Into You' by KARD!"

A voice suddenly appeared behind them, "That's a good choice."

The couple jumped in surprise as they looked to see who invaded the practice room.

"Seokjin? What are you doing here?" Hani asked, relieved that it wasn't some crazy fan.

"Hello to you too, Heeyeon," he joked with a wave.

"Wait a minute, how long have you two been on a first name basis?" the rapper asked.

"Probably longer than you two have," Seokjin responded with a smirk.

Namjoon snarled and clenched his teeth at his cocky elder. Hani giggled at her boyfriend's temper. He was really cute when he was jealous.

"Do you have some sort of reason for being here?" he asked Seokjin.

The boy shrugged as he sat down, "Our manager said he wanted me to join your collaboration stage."

"What?! Why?!" Namjoon's face was overcome with confusion and anger, "This is supposed to be a couple's performance for Valentine's Day."

"I know that," Seokjin didn't seem phased by his leader's anger in the slightest, "He said that we could do some sort of love triangle concept since just having the two of you could increase chances of dating rumors."

Hani snapped her fingers and pointed at Namjoon, "I told you this was dangerous."

The rapper rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Don't worry," Seokjin patted Namjoon's shoulder as he stood back up, "I won't get in the way of your romantic couple time, OK? But we better get practicing if we want to have this performance ready before Valentine's Day."

He took Hani's hand and helped her stand up.

"I think Hani picked the perfect song, don't you?" Seokjin asked while rubbing her head.

"Stop touching her," Namjoon growled while standing up himself.

The elder laughed as his leader stuck himself in between the two '92 liners, separating them.

"If it wasn't so easy to make you jealous, maybe I'd be less inclined to do it," Seokjin said with the click of his tongue, making Namjoon even angrier.

Hani shook her head, "OK boys, enough fighting."

She gave Namjoon a kiss on the cheek to calm him down, "Let's start planning an unforgettable stage!"

 

\------------------------------

 

The trio spent all day planning and practicing the performance with only small breaks for meals. They made their own dramatic choreography for the intro and rap parts and incorporated KARD's choreography for the rest. Jin rapped J.Seph's part while Namjoon rapped BM's part. Hani was left to sing for both Jiwoo and Somin's parts. This became increasingly strenuous on her vocal cords since she had the most lines, and some of them were pretty high intensity. It didn't help that LE normally didn't give her the high notes in EXID's songs, so she felt unconfident in her ability to execute her parts.

"Can we take a break?" Hani asked, out of breath from just finishing another run-through of the choreography.

Both boys nodded and went to go get drinks from their water bottles. Hani laid on the ground and checked her phone to see the time. It was already 10:00 PM, no wonder she was exhausted. She breathed heavily as she stared at the ceiling. Her worries began to mount. She would be performing with Rap Monster and Jin, two members of one of the most popular kpop groups, on a special stage where she would have to sing intense high notes for the first time. Everyone would surely watch this stage, whether that be live or online. There was no doubt people would scrutinize every aspect of her performance, especially since she'll be dancing with their "Oppas."

"What's wrong?"

Namjoon's voice broke Hani out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Oh! Uh," Hani sat up while wiping her eyes, "nothing's wrong! I guess I was just spaced out too long."

She smiled as brightly as she could, but Namjoon just frowned. To Hani's surprise, he suddenly pulled her onto his lap. She bit her lip and looked away in embarrassment. Her heart pounded against her chest, and a blush creeped onto her cheeks. Namjoon chuckled.

"You're really cute when you're like this," he whispered to her, "but I prefer when you're confident. Do you want to tell me what's really on your mind?"

Her eyes widened. He could already read her like a book.

"I just... don't know if I can do this performance justice. I feel like I'm going to mess up, and you guys deserve the best."

The rapper smiled and kissed her nose, "It's a good thing we have you then."

Hani laughed, "Do you always have to be so smooth?"

Namjoon lifted his nose to the air, "It's a blessing and a curse."

The girl snickered while lightly punching his chest.

"You're going to do amazingly, Hani. I promise."

He leaned in and she followed. Their lips connected into a soft, chaste kiss. She held onto the back of his neck with her palm and gently grazed his cheek with her thumb. He simply slung his arm around her waist and melted into the kiss.

Seokjin cleared his throat, making the couple separate in alarm once again.

"What is it, hyung?" Namjoon asked in annoyance.

He chuckled before responding, "It's getting late, and Hani's manager is waiting outside to pick her up."

The pair sighed as Hani got up out of her boyfriend's lap.

"Thank you for all of your hard work and help today," she said as she bowed to both boys, "I look forward to practicing again tomorrow."

She smiled and waved while exiting the studio. Both boys waved back until she closed the door.

"I hate you," Namjoon said as he playfully punched his elder.

Seokjin laughed, "What else is new?"

 

\--------------------------------

 

Valentine's Day came quickly, and the 3 idols had mastered their performance by working hard day and night everyday until then. They all arrived at the set for  _The Show_  and got their hair and makeup done. Afterwards, they were given their performance outfits. Hani wore a black halter crop top and fishnet stockings underneath black shorts. She also had black fingerless gloves and high-heeled black boots. In contrast, both boys wore bright, white suits with matching shoes. The only difference being that Seokjin had a light blue shirt under his blazer while Namjoon had a light green one.

Before long, they were called to begin their performance. Hani's heart felt like it was going to fall out of her chest as she walked up the stairs to the stage. Namjoon gave her hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze in return to thank him. The stage lights were off, obscuring the view of their surroundings, but they were able to find their spots rather quickly. Once in place, the stage manager gave a cue to the audio team to start the song.

The piano from the song's intro began to play, and Hani became illuminated by bright, blue stars hanging from the ceiling while a projection of the night sky appeared behind her. Fans in the audience cheered as she stepped forward and began to sing.

She twirled her hands and flowed her arms with an elegant choreography as she sang the initial ballad. On her last line, she looked at the camera and reached out to it, but right as her part ended, Jin appeared and grabbed her outstretched hand. Fans went wild as he rapped his part and took Hani to the side for a dance duet. Despite not being a rapper, Jin performed with as much confidence and charm as ever as he glided Hani into various romantic dance moves.

Hani chuckled to herself, recalling how Namjoon hated this part of the performance. He would always be extra critical of Jin whenever he touched her for a dance move during practice. She would tell him to not worry so much, but she secretly enjoyed how protective he was of her.

When it was Hani's turn to sing again, she dramatically parted from Jin and strided over to the other side of the stage, which lit up to reveal Namjoon. The screams from fans returned, and light sticks could be seen waving in the crowd. Hani and Namjoon met, each putting one hand on the other's cheek while looking longingly into each other's eyes. Once Hani's part was nearing the end, all 3 idols approached center stage and stood firmly as she sung her high note. When the beat dropped, they continued into KARD's choreography, which was powerful and fun. The crowd continued to cheer as they danced.

Namjoon's part rolled around, and he got to have his dance duet with Hani. It began with him simply circling the girl as he rapped and stroked her body. He stopped moving once he was behind her and wrapped his arm over her torso, pulling her back against his chest. They looked toward each other, and he pressed their foreheads together. The screams of fangirls almost drowned out the music, but the couple simply pulled away dramatically just as rehearsed. Once Namjoon's rap concluded, they resumed KARD's choreography for the rest of the performance.

The song neared its end, and Hani stood in the center while the boys walked toward her. As they came closer and closer, Hani gave a look of anguish towards the camera and sang as powerfully as she could. When she nailed the final high note, the boys ran off in opposite directions. The whole stage faded to black and only a single white light remained on Hani as she collapsed to the ground. This part was meant to represent how the girl had spent so much time playing with two boys' hearts that she simply ended up alone. It was a rather dark plot for Valentine's Day, but they knew it would be memorable amongst all the other happy-go-lucky performances.

The audience continued to cheer at the end, and the idols exited the stage. Once they were in the dressing room again, Hani erupted with glee.

"We did it!" she exclaimed while hugging both of the BTS members.

They smiled and hugged her back.

"You did great, Heeyeon! I knew you would," Namjoon said as she released the hug.

"Thank you! You did too," she said while grabbing his hands, "Oh, and you too, Seokjin!"

He bowed, "Thank you very much. I bet I could outrap the Rap Monster now, huh?"

"Keep dreaming," Namjoon huffed.

The 3 laughed and were soon surprised by their members showing up to congratulate them.

"You were amazing, unnie!" squealed Junghwa, "I bet you're the envy of every girl in Korea right now."

"Well our hyungs are probably the envy of every guy in Korea right now," Jungkook said with a twinkle in his eye.

The 2 groups continued to gush over the performance and mingle amongst one another. Hani looked over and smiled at Namjoon, who signaled with his head for her to meet him outside the dressing room. She obeyed and excused herself from her members; Namjoon did the same. Once they shut the door behind them, Namjoon grabbed Hani's hand and ran off to a backdoor exit. He led her through the door and carefully shut it behind them. They were in an outdoor area that was closed off with thick, brick walls and had nothing but the concrete beneath them and some machinery that sat next to the door. There were some cigarette butts lying on the ground, so this was likely just a resting place for some employees.

"Not very romantic, but at least we're alone," the rapper said as he wrapped his arm around Hani's shoulders.

She grinned as she hugged him in return, "It's perfect to me. We can at least see the stars from here."

"But you're so much prettier than the stars," he flirted.

"You've already used that line," she teased.

"It never stopped being true."

Namjoon cupped his hand and held Hani's face. She lovingly leaned into his palm. He looked incredibly handsome under the moonlight. Hani admired his adorable eye smile and precious dimples. She was so lucky to have him in her life, and she never wanted to let him go.

"You know what else is true?" she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What?"

"I love you, Namjoon."

The boy blinked a few times in surprise before unleashing his brightest smile.

"I love you too, Heeyeon."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Everything around them seemed to disappear. At that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. All that mattered was that they were together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too corny lol. If you aren't familiar with the song "Into You" by KARD, I highly recommend it. (It's actually my favorite song by them ^^) It was really fun to think of how to construct a performance for Hani, Namjoon, and Jin with that song in particular since it has so much intensity. Also, jealous Namjoon is super precious uwu
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! This is essentially the last chapter of the main story, but I do have one more chapter that will sort of act as an epilogue. It'll address the relationships between EXID and BTS, so Bangxid shippers rejoice! Of course, it'll still be focused on Hani and RM though. Look forward to it!


	12. Mar 25, 2017: Someday

**Saturday (March 25th, 2017) - 6:16 PM**

"So we just left her dancing in the middle of the street!" exclaimed Junghwa.

All the BTS members laughed along with the EXID members that were on TV. The boy group was relaxing in their dorm, drunk with giddiness over getting their first day-off in what felt like forever. The day was spent enjoying their personal hobbies until the evening struck. They had invited EXID to come over for a small get-together that night and were watching the girls' latest interview while they waited for their arrival.

"That was a phenomenal story!" giggled the interviewer.

She was pale with sleek, jet black hair tightly wrapped into a ponytail. Her brown eyes glistened every time she smiled, but there was always a hint of malice in her voice. She was truly a seasoned veteran when it came to getting the dirt on celebrities.

"Speaking of phenomenal," she continued, "Your performance at KCon Mexico left jaws hanging, Hani!"

The brunette blushed and laughed out of embarrassment. Namjoon smiled. She was so adorable when she was flustered.

"I was honestly nervous beyond comprehension," Hani explained, "but I'm always willing to push myself for our fans. I wanted international Kpop fans to feel more included."

"Hani-noona's performance really was impressive," Taehyung commented after popping his gum.

"I know!" Jungkook exclaimed while flipping over his position on the couch, "Can't she already speak like 3 other languages? And then she sings in Spanish too?!"

"Looks like you better get studying, Kookie," Hoseok teased while rubbing the maknae's head.

"You're one to talk," Jungkook pouted, gently kicking the rapper.

"You know, there's another group that's been taking over internationally," hinted the interviewer, instantly recapturing the boys' attention to the TV screen.

"BTS!" the EXID members shouted before clapping enthusiastically.

The boys all beamed with pride.

"That's right! So the world is dying to know," the interviewer leaned in closer to the girls, "who's your favorite member?"

All of BTS was on the edge of their seats at this point.

Junghwa was the first to speak up, "This is probably a very common answer, but I really like Jungkook. He's really talented and super cute too!"

Everyone turned to look at the mentioned maknae. He was attempting to hide his blush with a couch cushion.

"Who can blame you? He is the golden maknae after all!" the interviewer kept utilizing her charisma to the fullest, "What about you, Hyerin?"

"He's your hope. He's my hope. He's J-hope!" the blonde made little hearts with her fingers toward the camera as her members laughed.

"You're my favorite too, Hyerin-ah!" Hoseok made finger hearts back at the screen.

Jimin slapped him with a pillow, "Just date her already!"

Hoseok blushed, "Hey, we're just supportive friends, OK?"

All the other members rolled their eyes.

Now it was LE's turn to answer, "I think it'd be Suga for me. I really admire his flow and tone when he raps."

As everyone turned to face him, Yoongi desperately tried to make it look like he wasn't paying attention by pretending to look out the window, but the pink tint on his cheeks signaled otherwise.

Finally the mic passed to Hani.

"Oh gosh," she began with a chuckle, "I guess I'd have to say... Jin!"

All the BTS members except for Namjoon collapsed to the floor in laughter. Their leader was frozen in place.

"Oh yeah! You got to work with him on the Valentine's Day performance, right?" the interviewer inquired.

"Yes, it was so much fun and such a unique experience. I really learned a lot."

"Please tell us, Hani," the interviewer smirked, "Is Jin even handsomer in person?"

Hani smiled brightly, "Of course, pictures simply don't do him justice."

"Wow, she truly is smart," Seokjin commented towards his fuming leader.

"Shut up!" Namjoon grunted while chucking a pillow at the eldest member.

The laughter continued to erupt from his members.

"Come on now, hyung," Jimin said while wiping a tear from his eye, "You know she was probably just trying to drive away any suspicion of you guys dating, right?"

The rapper huffed, "Whatever."

Seokjin got up and patted Namjoon's head, but he just pushed his hand away.

"You don't want to be grumpy when the girls get here, so I suggest controlling your temper," Seokjin commented before walking to the kitchen to make sure all the food was ready.

With a sigh, Namjoon stood up, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

All the members nodded in understanding. After grabbing a jacket, Namjoon walked out the door and headed down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom floor, he leaned up against a wall and let his back slide down until he was sitting.

"Did she have to pick Jin out of all people?" he muttered to himself.

During practice for the Valentine's Day performance, Namjoon had developed a distaste for Hani and Jin's friendly relationship. He knew Jin's flirting with her was just to tease him, but he couldn't help feeling as though they had good chemistry. Both of them were the same age, well-known for their looks, and always caring for their members. He couldn't help but worry that Hani might end up falling for his eldest member.

"Is everything OK?"

Namjoon looked up to see the subject of his worries standing before him. She was wearing an oversized black sweater that had the word "Rebel" in a bold, white font. She also wore white shorts with black fishnets underneath alongside some black, thigh-high, heeled boots. Despite her attractive outfit, Namjoon couldn't stop looking at her face, adorned with a concerned expression that was only accentuated by her long brown hair blowing in the breeze.

"Why are you sitting out here?" Hani continued, taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

"I just needed to clear my head," he muttered.

She held his arm tenderly, "Is there anything I can help with? You seem really troubled."

"I don't know," the rapper gritted his teeth, attempting to control his anger, "why don't you ask your favorite BTS member?"

He watched as his girlfriend blinked at him with her head tilted and eyebrows furrowed. After a couple seconds, her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Are you talking about that interview?"

She laughed as she hugged him tightly, "Namjoon-ah~ you know I only picked Jin so that no one would suspect us being together, right?"

Namjoon could hear Jimin singing "I told you so" in the back of his head.

"I know that. It's just..." he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"It's just... what?" Hani fished for his answer, "I promise I won't get mad. You can be honest with me."

"It's just..." Namjoon still struggled to put his thoughts into words, "how do you feel about Jin?"

She thought for a moment, "I think he's very kind and dependable, but he's also very full of himself."

They both chuckled together. At least she saw some sort of negative quality in Jin.

"What happened to 'so handsome pictures don't do him justice?'" Namjoon asked, only half-joking.

"I mean he's handsome too," she admitted before leaning in next to his ear, "but you're the handsomest to me."

Namjoon felt his cheeks getting hotter. Hani giggled.

"I don't normally get to see you all shy and cute like this," she teased before kissing his cheek.

Namjoon held back his desire to smile.

"Would you ever want to leave me for him?" he spat out without thinking.

Hani stared at him with wide eyes and lips slightly parted.

The boy's heart raced a mile a minute, and he felt his palms begin to sweat. He didn't mean to say that so suddenly and in such an accusatory way, but he didn't know how to fix his mistake.

All of a sudden, Hani connected their lips. After a second of shock, he returned it. He gently moved his lips in tune with hers and felt butterflies fill his stomach when she placed her hand on his cheek. His anxieties slowly blurred in his mind as he brushed her fishnet-covered legs. After what felt like a mere second, Hani pulled away and planted another kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Kim Namjoon," she said while still holding his cheek, "do you really think I'd be so foolish to leave the greatest joy in my life?"

He gave his signature dimpled smile as he placed her hand on his chest, "In my heart, I know you're loving, loyal, and the best thing that ever happened to me, but sometimes my brain wants to argue with my heart. I just get wrapped up in so many thoughts and possibilities that I can't think logically."

"I guess that's a consequence of being so smart, huh?" she grinned while leaning her head onto his chest, "You end up thinking too much."

For a while, the couple just sat there in a comfortable silence with Hani laying on Namjoon's chest and his arm wrapped around her small frame.

"Namjoon," Hani eventually broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"I promise that you're the only one on my mind every single day. No one else can make my heart flutter from the sound of his voice and know exactly what to say to cheer me up. No one else has your charming smile, gorgeous eyes, incredible talent, or profound brain. You're amazing in every single way, and I hope you know that."

Namjoon wanted to respond, but he was too busy holding back the tears welling up in his eyes as she spoke. He looked down at the girl smiling at him.

It's you. It's only you that can make me feel this way, Ahn Heeyeon. It's only you that can make me so jealous and worried. It's only you that can make me smile like an idiot for hours on end. It's only you that can make me want to cry tears of joy from just saying what's on your mind. It's only you who can steal my heart without me even realizing it.

He wanted to say all of this to her, but his thoughts and emotions were so scattered and jumbled. He only managed to utter 5 words.

"I love you, Ahn Heeyeon."

 

\----------------------

 

When the couple returned to the BTS dorm, everyone was already preoccupied with something. The EXID members had already entered while Hani was sitting outside with Namjoon. The brunette was initially attracted to the small group huddled around the television and began walking toward them. The rapper followed, never letting go of her hand. Once they got a closer look, it became evident that the group was watching Jungkook play Overwatch.

"Come on, Jungkook, what are you doing?" groaned Taehyung.

"Shut up!" the maknae retaliated, cheeks aflame.

Namjoon analyzed the screen. Jungkook was playing as as his best character, Tracer, but he wasn't doing very well. Actually, he was doing  _really_ badly. He kept running into walls, shooting at his own teammates, and falling off ledges.

Namjoon glanced at Jungkook in confusion. He was normally pretty good. That's when he noticed Junghwa's knee brush up against Jungkook's, making him flinch and blush madly. The leader chuckled to himself. Poor kid. He would need to give him advice on interacting with girls sometime.

He glanced over at Hani who was rather invested in the game.

"Don't worry! You can do it, Kookie!" she cheered.

"No, he can't," Taehyung laughed, "he'll be lucky if he doesn't get reported by his teammates at this rate."

Hani pouted at his negativity. Namjoon chuckled as he pinched her cheek. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"You're just adorable," he said before pinching her other cheek.

"Ugh, gross!" Jimin fake-gagged at the two lovebirds.

"Jealous?" Namjoon taunted, pulling Hani closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm jealous of LE and Yoongi who don't have to deal with you two right now," Jimin taunted back before returning his attention to the TV.

"Oh, where are they?" Hani asked, looking around the dorm.

Namjoon looked around as well but couldn't see them. He pulled Hani toward Yoongi's bedroom door and knocked. After a couple seconds, LE opened the door and smiled.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerily, ushering them inside the room.

Yoongi turned around in his chair and took off his headphones at the sight of the two idols entering. He waved at Hani with a tight-lipped smile. Hani returned the wave but didn't seem to notice his displeasure to see them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Namjoon asked with a smirk.

"Yes." "No."

Yoongi and LE turned to look at each other, clearly on different pages.

"Alright..." Namjoon said, stringing out the last syllable, "so what were you guys doing?"

"Suga was just showing me a song he's been working on for his next mixtape," LE explained, as chill as ever despite the awkward tension hanging in the air.

"Oh, is it the one he wrote about you?" Namjoon asked casually.

"Huh?" LE asked, eyes slightly wider.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Yoongi exclaimed, sending daggers with his eyes toward his leader.

Namjoon held his hands up in self-defense, "Sorry! My bad!"

Yoongi looked ready to beat Namjoon up any second now, but his anger was put on pause when LE placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Did you really write a song about me?" she asked quietly.

The rapper froze, audibly gulping. He didn't seem to know what to do.

"He did," Namjoon chimed in, attempting to help his member, "it's really impressive. He showed it to me the other day, and I think it's better than any other song he's ever written."

Namjoon looked down at Yoongi, who was still glaring at him, but he eventually sighed and began to speak.

"He's hyping it up too much. It's honestly not that good..." he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"I'm sure it's great. All of your songs are," LE smiled warmly, making Yoongi do the same, "I'd really like to hear it."

Yoongi turned his head to hide his pink cheeks. Namjoon felt Hani tug on his sleeve.

"Let's leave them alone for a while," she whispered, giddy over the rappers bonding.

Namjoon smiled and nodded his head, letting Hani drag him out of the room. She gently closed the door once they were out and made a small squeal.

"Aren't they adorable?" she said while doing a little hop.

Namjoon rolled his eyes but couldn't stop smiling. How was she so cute?

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Yeah, but Yoongi isn't one to admit his feelings."

Hani giggled, "It's OK. LE unnie is really straight-forward, so she'll always tell it like it is."

"Then they'll be fine," Namjoon turned his head toward the door to his own room, "How about we get some alone time ourselves?"

"Sure," said the brunette with a wink, making Namjoon's heart flutter, "but I want to check on Hyerin first."

She skipped over to the kitchen as Namjoon hung his head low in disappointment. With a huff, he followed her to see Hyerin, Hoseok, and Seokjin all standing in the kitchen with glasses of champagne.

"Hey there," Hoseok greeted, raising his glass to the couple.

"Unnie!" Hyerin exclaimed, "We were just talking about you! Hoseok said he's a big fan of Red Velvet and wants to meet them. I told him you hosted one of their episodes on  _Weekly Idol_."

"Please tell me you have their numbers," Hoseok pleaded as he clapped his hands together with a pout.

"I'm afraid I don't," Hani giggled, "I can ask Heechul though."

"Hani you're the best!" Hoseok flapped his hands while jumping up and down.

Hyerin laughed hysterically at his shenanigans. Hani smiled at the two balls of energy.

"Hey Seokjin," Hani suddenly said, "I totally forgot to bring the soup!"

Everyone gave the girl a perplexed expression.

"The soup?" Seokjin asked.

"Yeeaaahhh..." she darted her eyes at Hoseok and Hyerin before returning them back to the boy, "you wanted me to grab some soup for all of us, but I  _totally_  forgot!"

Seokjin blinked a few times before finally getting the hint.

"Oh, right!" he exclaimed, "Oh man, I  _really_  wanted some soybean soup. If only someone could get some for me..."

"I could go get some for you, hyung," Hoseok offered, clearly not understanding what was happening.

"That would be great!" Seokjin said exaggeratedly.

"You should go with him, Hyerin-ah!" Hani exclaimed with the same enthusiasm, "It wouldn't be polite to let him go alone."

Hyerin tilted her head while staring blankly at her elder but eventually smiled, "Of course, I'd love to go with Hobi."

Hoseok grinned happily as he took Hyerin's hand, and they both exited the dorm.

Once she was sure they were out of earshot, Hani spoke up, "Really? Soybean soup? Are you a grandfather?"

"You're the one who thought of soup in the first place," Seokjin replied, "Who thinks of soup being a party food?"

The two '92 liners laughed at the whole situation. Namjoon was slowly piecing together what just happened.

"Oh," his realization sparked, "You were trying to get those two alone together!"

"Yeah, they really need a push," said Hani.

"For real. I once caught Hoseok staring at pictures of Hyerin on his phone, but he still claims that they're 'just friends.'"

They shared a laugh again. Namjoon looked at them fondly. Earlier today, he would've been burning with jealousy, but Hani's reassurance made him feel immensely better.

He wasn't mad at Seokjin at all.

"Hey Namjoon," Seokjin said with a mischievous grin, "maybe when you get as close to Hani as I am, you'll be able to read her mind too."

Nevermind, he was mad at him.

"Hey Hani," Namjoon snarled towards Seokjin while pulling out his phone, "Have you ever seen Jin's predebut pictures? I can show them to you."

"Don't you dare," Seokjin hissed, but Namjoon had already pulled them up.

"Oh my gosh," Hani held back her laughter, "You looked so... different."

Namjoon laughed hysterically, making Seokjin red with anger.

"Oh yeah?" Seokjin pulled out his phone too, "Why don't we watch Namjoon's 'Up & Down' dance from  _Weekly Idol_?"

Hani immediately starting laughing, "No need! I already saw that. It was hilarious!"

She turned to her angry boyfriend, "I can't believe you didn't know the dance at all."

Seokjin's mischievous grin returned, "Tell her, Namjoon. Tell her how you pretended not to know the dance so no one would be able to tell how many times you watched her fancam."

"Shut up!" Namjoon grit his teeth.

The two boys were stuck in an intense staring battle, both boiling with fury. Hani carefully pulled Namjoon backwards.

"Please excuse us," she said with an awkward smile.

She pulled Namjoon back into the hallway and over to his room. Once they were inside, she shut the door and looked sadly upon her boyfriend who had plopped onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Namjoon..." she said, kneeling next to the bed, "you can't let Seokjin get to you so easily."

The rapper stared at the ceiling, "I know... but he's literally trying to aggravate me."

"Well you're letting him aggravate you," she retorted while running her fingers through his hair.

He sighed contently as she massaged his pounding head. After a few moments, he turned to look at her.

"I just love you, and I don't like the idea of him knowing you better than I do."

Hani smiled before giving him a peck on the lips, "He doesn't. The only reason you couldn't tell I was trying to get Hoseok and Hyerin together was because I was sending all my signals to him. Do you not believe me when I say that you're the only one for me?"

She placed her hands on her hips and stuck out her lower lip. Namjoon smiled as he sat up.

"Of course I trust you. I just want to be the best boyfriend I can be for you."

"Well you're already the best boyfriend, so what more could you want?" she grinned while sitting next to him.

Namjoon pressed his forehead against hers.

"You. You're all I want."

Their lips touched, and Namjoon felt his whole body lighten. Her lips were soft and warm with a minty taste. He leaned forward, making her fall back onto the bed, their lips only disconnecting for a second before resuming with Namjoon hovering over her. Every brush between their lips was laced with pure bliss. Once Namjoon pulled back for air, he stared at the sight in front of him. Hani was breathing heavily with her brown hair splayed across his pillow. Her chest moved up and down with each breath, and her lips were slightly plumper.

"I'm sorry for getting jealous," Namjoon finally said, breaking the silence.

Hani brushed his cheek with her fingers, "It's OK. I get jealous too when I see you with other girls... I just want to make sure you trust me because I always find comfort in trusting you."

Namjoon's heart ached. She was being too nice. He didn't deserve it.

"I promise I trust you, and I always will," he said before kissing her once more, "I'm so lucky."

The brunette giggled, "I'm the lucky one in this relationship."

The two lovers cuddled on the bed in a comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging kisses. With their schedules always being packed, they didn't normally get moments like this, so Namjoon cherished every second of it. As he stared upon the beauty laying in his arms, he was convinced that there was no greater joy in this world than being with her.

"Hey Namjoon," she spoke softly while nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Hm?" he hummed, close to falling asleep.

"Did you really watch my fancam that much?"

The rapper fell silent for a while before finally answering, "I can't believe Seokjin exposed me like that."

Hani laughed loudly and held onto him tighter.

"I think it's adorable!"

"No, it's embarrassing," Namjoon insisted, trying to salvage what was left of his dignity.

"If it makes you feel any better, I made an audio file of all your lines in every BTS song and listen to that whenever I miss you."

Namjoon perked up, "Really?"

Hani nodded, her hair rustling against the fabric of his shirt. He couldn't describe the elation he was feeling.

"That sounds like a lot of work," he teased.

"It was," she said shyly, "but it's worth it to hear your voice."

If Hani could give him a heart attack, Namjoon surely would have had one by now. She always knew how to make his heart race rapidly.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, giving him chills.

"I love you too," he responded, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

One thing was for sure: Namjoon couldn't wait until he would be able to announce his love for Hani to the world. He wanted to hold her hand while going shopping. He wanted to hold her close while strolling through the park. He wanted to put his arm around her at the movie theater. Above all, he just wanted everyone to know she had his heart and that he had hers. Although his dream wasn't going to be realistic for a long time, Namjoon was patient. He would wait a million years for her.

With a sigh, he nuzzled into Hani's hair.

_Someday._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is officially the longest chapter in this story AND also the ending :) Thank you to everyone who has joined me on this ride. This was my first kpop fanfic, so I wasn't sure how it would turn out or if anyone would even want to read it, but you've all been very kind. I really appreciate it!
> 
> As I've mentioned in previous chapters, I consider this story complete at this point, but I do have plans for bonus chapters. These would essentially just be one-shots of HanixRM. I have 2 ideas that I'm already in the process of writing: one short bonus chapter and one long bonus chapter. 
> 
> Again, thank you all for supporting this story. I'm going to keep working on the bonus chapters, but once I'm done with those, I think I'm going to start writing a BangtanVelvet story. IDK if any of you would want to read that, but I'm still thankful you read this one. Have a great weekend, everyone!


	13. Bonus Chapter 1

**Bonus Chapter: Send Me a Selca**

_Namjoonie_ 💕 _: Send me a selca_

Hani sighed. Namjoon had been texting her everyday for the last week, demanding that she take a selca and send it to him. He claimed it was because he missed her, but she felt like that wasn't the whole story.

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: Well I'm not going to send one until you tell me why you keep asking._

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: I told you. It's because I miss you._

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: You and I both know that's not the whole reason._

The singer tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for his response. She sat on the ground of the Banana Culture dance studio and looked in the mirror. She had been practicing all day and was sweaty all over. She positioned her phone to capture herself in the mirror and snapped a pic. After looking at it for a couple seconds, she determined that it was too ugly to send to her boyfriend. Her phone buzzed, interrupting her thoughts.

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: It's not fair._

She cocked her head to the side. What was he talking about?

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: What's not fair?_

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: You keep sending Seokjin selcas but not me._

The brunette blinked a few times, racking her brain for when she would have sent selcas to Seokjin. That's when it hit her.

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: ???????_

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: Are you talking about the '92 liner group chat?_

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: the what?_

Hani giggled to herself. The '92 liner group chat consisted of Mamamoo's Moonbyul, B1A4's Baro & Sandeul, BTS's Jin, VIXX's Ken, and of course herself. They had recently started doing a challenge where they would each take a selca everyday either in their dance or recording studio to make sure they were consistently practicing. It was their way of motivating each other.

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: We have a group chat with '92 liners. I've been sending selcas to everyone in the group as part of a challenge thing we're doing._

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: Did Seokjin tell you I was sending those to him personally?_

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: ...._

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: I'm gonna kill him._

Hani laughed. Namjoon might be one of the smartest people in the world, but he could be really gullible sometimes. She opened up a chat with Seokjin.

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: Can you stop messing with Namjoon, please?_

 _Worldwide Handsome_ 😎 _: I'll stop messing with him when it stops being fun._

The female idol rolled her eyes but couldn't stop her smile. She liked Seokjin a lot, but he could such an asshole sometimes.

 _Worldwide Handsome_ 😎 _: Ugh, he's lecturing me now._ 🙄

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: That's your own fault._ 😝

She flipped back to her chat with Namjoon.

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: Don't be too hard on Seokjin._

He didn't respond for a while. Hani figured he was too busy yelling at Seokjin to check his phone, so she decided to go to the kitchen and fix up something to eat. She had been practicing a lot, so she figured she had earned some ramen. After some quick preparation, she sat down and almost drooled at the sight of the steam rising from the bowl of noodles. Upon slurping up her first bite, she opened her phone again.

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: No, he deserves it._

Hani giggled when an idea suddenly popped into her head.

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: Don't be upset. I'll send you a special selca_ 💜

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: What makes it special?_

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: It'll be reaalllyy hot_ 😘😉

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: ...I'd like that_ 😉

After taking one more slurp of ramen, Hani went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of hot sauce. She placed the bottle close to her face and made a silly expression at the camera before snapping the pic. She smiled devilishly at the picture before sending it.

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: What do you think?_

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: ..._

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: Pretty hot, right?_ 😉

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: We're over_ 😤

The young idol couldn't contain her hysterical laughter at this point. Seokjin was right; Namjoon really is fun to tease.

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: Hey, don't be like that._ 😔 _How about I send you a normal selca instead?_

Hani hesitantly looked back at the pic she had taken earlier in the dance practice room. She really didn't like how she looked, but it's not like she looked any better now. With a deep breath, she hit "send."

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _:_

       

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: I know it's an ugly picture. Sorry_ 😔 _I've been practicing all day._

She bit her lip, nervous about his reaction. Her heart skipped a beat when he finally responded.

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: Are you kidding?_

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: If this is what "ugly" looks like, then everyone else must be hideous._

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: You're even more beautiful with your natural look._

Hani brought her knees up to her face and made a small squeal into them. She had the best boyfriend in the world.

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: You're too sweet_ 🥰

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: Does this mean you're not going to break up with me?_ 🥺😜

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: lol Of course not. I'd never be dumb enough to do that_ 😘

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: Do you think I could get an actual sexy selca one day though?_ 😉

The brunette smiled as she responded.

 _Hani Bani_ 🐰 _: Only if I can get one from you too_ 😉

 _Namjoonie_ 💕 _: Deal_ 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I don't really have much to say other than I love playful Hani and jealous Namjoon lol. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this short bonus chapter. I still have one more to publish, so please look forward to it ^^


	14. Bonus Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is some slightly mature sexual content in this chapter but nothing too heavy. Read at your own risk.

**Bonus Chapter: Happy Birthday**

Upon hearing a knock on the front door, Namjoon sprang up from the living room couch to go answer it. He smiled brightly while welcoming in the beautiful woman standing at the door.

"Happy birthday, Namjoon!" Hani exclaimed, almost tackling her boyfriend with a hug.

The man was taken aback at her enthusiasm but overcome with butterflies in his chest as he held her close and inhaled her scent. It had been such a long time since he last saw her in person. When Hani told him that she made sure to clear her schedule for his birthday, he couldn't have been happier. He normally didn't care too much about celebrating, but she gave him a reason to look forward to it.

She pulled back and pinched his cheek, "You're getting old, huh? How does it feel?"

"Oh shut up," Namjoon playfully pushed Hani away as she laughed, "You're the one who's an old lady."

She folded her arms, "Hey, I'm only 2 years older than you; you make it seem like you're just a child."

"Whatever, you're still a grandma," Namjoon stuck out his tongue.

Hani smirked, "Well that's too bad because I have a special gift for a  _real_  man..."

Her eyes glittered with mischief as she opened her purse to reveal the contents. Inside was a small, pink  _Victoria's Secret_  shopping bag. Namjoon's eyes widened.

With a sigh, she closed her purse back up, "Oh well, I guess I'm too old to show that to you anyway. I am a  _grandma_  after all, right?"

"Wait, no, I take it all back!" the rapper pleaded to a now giggling Hani.

"Nope, sorry. This is something I can only show to a man of my age," she continued to taunt, making him frustrated.

All of a sudden, Namjoon pushed Hani up against the wall, making her gasp. He brought his face up to hers and whispered.

"Let me show you how much of a man I can really be."

"Gross, hyung!"

The couple looked to the side to see Jimin making barfing motions. Namjoon rolled his eyes and stepped away from his girlfriend, who was blushing madly.

"Yeah, there are children here!" Seokjin joked, covering Jungkook's ears.

All the BTS members had arrived in the living room, smirking at the two lovers.

Yoongi brushed past everyone, tossing some keys in the air as he walked.

"We'll see you guys later," he said with a salute towards Namjoon and began walking out the door. The other boys followed.

"Wait, where are you all going?" Namjoon asked, perplexed.

No one responded. After they had all filed out, the door locked with a click, and the sounds of their voices disappeared.

The leader was stunned at how his members not only completely ignored him but also just left without any sort of warning. Where were they all going? They never said they were going anywhere.

"Don't worry, Namjoon," Hani said while hugging him from behind, "We're going to meet up with them again later."

"What?" he looked back at her with his eyebrows furrowed, "How do you know that?"

The bubbly girl grinned, "I asked Seokjin to get all the boys to go out for a couple hours so we could get some alone time. I told him we could all meet up for your birthday dinner later."

Namjoon looked at her curiously, which seemed to make her nervous.

"I mean, I thought that might be a nice thing for your birthday, but if you would rather be with your members then that's totally fine."

The boy snapped out of his trance, "No no no, I'm really happy we get some alone time. I'm just surprised you had this all planned out."

She giggled bashfully while playing with her hair, a pink tint coloring her cheeks. Namjoon was drawn to her cuteness and kissed her cheek.

"So..." he began, his face quickly turning crimson, "was the gift you showed me earlier just a joke or...?"

Hani chuckled and shook her head, "Nope, it's real."

She took his hand and led him to the couch. After they both sat down, she pulled the pink bag out of her purse and handed it to him. He gingerly took it from her and began opening it.

Did she really buy lingerie for him? That'd be too good to be true, right? He couldn't imagine how hot she'd look. He had always seen sexy Hani on TV and in videos, but she was usually so adorable in person with her playful personality. Would he really be able to handle sexy Hani up close? Not to mention that he's never seen her in underwear or anything like that. Wait, would he be the first person to see her like that?

The sight in front of him as he pulled out the pink tissue paper interrupted his racing, jumbled thoughts.

It was empty. There was nothing in the bag.

He wiggled his hand throughout the opening and even stuck his head inside but was met with nothing but an empty bag.

"Uh, there's nothing in-"

His heart stopped once he looked up. While he was busy scrambling with the bag, Hani had already taken her shirt off, revealing a baby pink colored bra covered in sheer, black lace. It complemented her curvy figure and pastel purple hair flawlessly. The matching black lace from her panties peeked out from the top of her pants, hugging her hips. She smirked as Namjoon stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Is something wrong, Namjoon?" she asked seductively, biting her lip.

The rapper attempted to say something, but he suddenly forgot how to speak Korean, or any other language for that matter. Hani giggled at his frozen state and crawled closer to him.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked while gliding her hand across his chest, "We could... watch a movie or play a video game or listen to-"

The purple-haired girl squealed in alarm as Namjoon instantly picked her up bridal style, but her squeal quickly turned into laughter as he ran to his bedroom. Once he was inside, he shut the door with his foot and placed Hani on the bed. Without hesitation, he fiercely attacked her lips with his own. He felt her smile against the kiss and couldn't resist smiling himself. Her hands snaked under his shirt, and she pulled against the fabric. Namjoon took the hint and removed his shirt before resuming their make-out session.

His whole body shuddered as her fingers danced across his torso. He gently bit her lower lip while massaging her bra. Hani grabbed his wrist and guided his hand to go underneath the fabric while kissing him more aggressively. Namjoon felt his pants get tighter as he felt her soft breast beneath his fingertips.

She pushed against his shoulder, signaling for him to switch positions. He quickly obeyed so that Hani would be on top and was stunned at the unique beauty before him. Her hair messily cascaded down toward the side of his face, slightly shadowing her eyes that glistened with lust. She smiled mischievously while licking her upper lip and caressing his face. Namjoon couldn't believe that this sexy goddess was the same dorky, adorable girl he was used to seeing. With heavy breaths, she leaned down closer to him and gave a soft, angelic kiss to his lips that starkly contrasted what they were doing earlier. Upon removing her lips, she leaned down to start nipping at his neck. Namjoon made an audibly sharp inhale, intoxicated by the gentle, loving kisses on the sensitive part of his body. He took this opportunity to move his hands to her back and begin unhooking her bra. His fingers fumbled with the hooks, and he couldn't seem to get them to do what he wanted.

What the fuck was this complicated mechanism?

Hani lifted her head up in laughter and looked down at her boyfriend with a big smile on her face.

"Here," she said with a wink, "let me help you with that."

She proceeded to remove her bra in only a second and went back to work on his neck. Namjoon let out a small moan as she sucked on the skin of his neck more greedily and pressed her bare chest against his. He was overcome with pleasure as one of her hands moved down to massage the bulge against his pants. All at once, she stopped what she was doing and lifted her head to look at Namjoon. After scanning the man beneath her, Hani's expression morphed into an innocent giggle.

"Did I do something wrong?" the rapper asked, perplexed at her sudden change of mood.

"No, not at all!" she said, laughing a little more, "I was just looking at the lipstick marks I left on your neck, and it reminded me of that time we were at the spa together."

She laid down and nuzzled into his shoulder, "Do you remember that?"

"How could I forget?" he asked while wrapping an arm around her waist, "You went from hating me to seducing me in no time at all."

"Hey," she pouted while slapping his chest playfully, "I felt really guilty about that, OK?"

"Aww, don't feel bad," Namjoon cooed while rubbing her back, "If it makes you feel any better, it was partially my fault."

"Hm?" Hani cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, I kind of ended up spooning you in my sleep, and when I backed away, that's when you started kissing me. So I may have been the one who started it," he explained shyly.

"Are you serious? I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me?" the girl pretended to be angry, but her goofy grin gave away her true feelings.

"I tried to tell you, but you ran off!" Namjoon retaliated, "I hope you don't feel bad about that anymore though."

Hani sighed thoughtfully, "I don't. I was just really embarrassed at the time, especially since..."

She bit her lip.

"What?" he asked, more curious by the second.

"Especially since I was actually dreaming about kissing you..."

The male idol initially gave a look of shock before it faded into a smirk.

"Soooo... you even liked me back then, huh?" he teased, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Sh-shut up," she blushed, "I was just confused about my feelings toward you. That's all."

Namjoon gave out a bright, joyous laugh while engulfing his girlfriend into a big bear hug.

"Wh-what's so funny?" she asked, relishing in the sound of his laughter and the body heat coming off his chest.

"You have no idea how good it feels to know that," he said, beaming with glee, "I felt the same way about you back then too, but Seokjin just told me to get over you."

"No way!" Hani exclaimed, "LE told me the same thing, but I just couldn't get over you no matter how hard I tried."

"It was the same for me!"

The couple shared another fit of laughter, abundant with joy. Namjoon was so appreciative of the incredible woman by his side; she truly made him happy in every way possible.

"How can you just chat and laugh with me when I'm literally half-naked?" Hani teased while stroking his hair.

"Simple," he responded while getting back on top of her.

"While I am extremely attracted to your body," he said as he slithered his hand along her bare torso, "it's your mind that attracts me the most."

He bent down and kissed her forehead before observing her precious smile. He wanted to protect that smile at all costs.

"Thank you, Namjoon," she said with a whisper, "I love you."

He kissed her lips softly, "I love you too."

After a few moments of staring lovingly into each other's eyes, Namjoon spoke.

"Is there any chance we could continue where we left off?"

Hani chuckled while moving her hands down to unzip his pants.

"Of course."

 

\-----------------------

 

Namjoon's eyes slowly opened as the morning sun washed over his face. Still slightly groggy, he re-shut his eyes and rolled over, tangling his blankets around his lower body. His mind wandered throughout the yesterday's events. Hani came over for his birthday, and they made love for the first time. He felt his whole body tingle at the memory and smiled while pressing his face into his pillow. Afterwards, the couple had spent some time talking and watching TV until around dinnertime where they met up with the rest of BTS and ate together. Everyone pitched in to pay for Namjoon's meal and birthday cake as well as a private room at the back of a Korean BBQ restaurant. They made sure he felt like a king. After dinner, everyone returned to the dorm to play some video games. It was truly an unforgettable night, especially since Hani slept over with him.

His eyes shot open upon that memory, and he scrambled his hands across the bed sheets, searching for his lover. She was gone. He peeked over the bedside and saw that her belongings were still there. As he scratched his head in confusion, he suddenly smelled something delicious wafting from the kitchen. Releasing himself from the blanket cocoon, he decided to go investigate.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw the love of his life making pancakes on the stovetop. She had already changed out of her pajamas into a red, long sleeve crop top with high-waisted black leggings. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun that Namjoon thought made her particularly attractive. He was about to approach her, when he noticed Seokjin mixing some eggs in a bowl behind her.

"Thank you for the help, Seokjin," she said, carefully flipping over the pancake on the stove. There was already a mountain of cooked pancakes on a plate beside her.

"No problem," he responded, "You clearly needed it. You think we can just eat pancakes for breakfast? We're men; we need protein."

"Fine, whatever," she said jokingly while pouring another round of pancake batter onto the pan, "You're always right, and I'm always wrong, huh?"

"Now you're getting it," he joked back, lifting his head up to look at her.

That's when he noticed the rapper standing by the hallway entrance. With a smirk, Seokjin put down the bowl of eggs and went to stand behind Hani. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. The two boys made eye contact, both silently daring the other to do something.

"Seokjin, what are you doing?" Hani asked, her eyes never leaving the pan. Her tone of voice was playful but also seemed to be warning him to let go before she actually got upset.

"Nothing, and please, Heeyeon," he gently pulled her chin so that she faced him, their lips only a few inches apart, "Call me Oppa-OW!"

He winced in pain as he grabbed his foot. Namjoon wasted no time going over and stomping on it once Seokjin crossed the line. Hani looked back in shock and instinctively moved the pan off the stove to avoid burning the batter.

"Are you OK?" she asked before noticing the rapper standing next to him, "Namjoon-ah~!"

Hani wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and nuzzled into his shirt. He smiled as he hugged her back.

"Uh, no! Don't hug him; he just stepped on my foot," Seokjin pouted, now standing with his arms crossed.

"I didn't step that hard. Don't be so dramatic," Namjoon rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who breaks everything! What if you break my foot!"

"OK, that's enough," Hani eventually spoke up, "How about you two go watch TV or something while I finish making breakfast for everyone?"

The two boys did as they were told and went to go sit on the couch, completely avoiding eye contact. The purple-haired girl shook her head before returning to her cooking.

Once she was finished setting up the table, she skipped over to her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Breakfast is ready!" she said as she sat on his lap, "but I actually have a photoshoot today, so I can't stay any longer."

She stuck out her lower lip in a pout, making Namjoon chuckle.

"It's alright," he said before kissing her nose, "I understand. I really appreciate you coming and staying with me. This has been the best birthday I've ever had."

The girl giggled with delight and gave him another kiss before going to his bedroom to gather her things. Meanwhile, the rapper went to the dining table to see what she made. His mouth watered at the sight of blueberry pancakes and scrambled eggs on 7 plates; however, one plate had a heart made up of strawberries and whipped cream on the top.

He felt thin arms wrap around his waist.

"I'm sure you can tell which one is yours," she said with a wink and one last kiss on the cheek.

She walked over to the door and began putting on her shoes. After double-checking that she had all her things, Hani turned to the rapper, "Thank you for everything, Namjoon. Text me later, OK? I love you!"

"I love you too," he responded, waving as she left.

With a dreamy sigh, he went to go sit at the seat with the heart pancake and poured some syrup on it.

"What's going on?" he heard a sleepy Jungkook say behind him, "Seokjin hyung just said something about breakfast."

Hoseok, in contrast, zoomed over at light speed before coming to a screeching halt in front of the table, "Is it true that Hani noona made us breakfast?!" He looked excitedly at all the plates and licked his lips.

Every BTS member filed in one-by-one, Seokjin had gone to wake them all up once Hani announced breakfast was ready.

"Where is Hani noona?" asked Taehyung, eyelids still drooping.

"She had some schedules to go to today," Namjoon explained while cutting into his pancake.

"Awwww, but we were all having so much fun together," Jungkook pouted.

"All good things must come to an end," Jimin said as he gave the maknae a pat on the back.

"Mmmm! This is so good!" Hoseok suddenly exclaimed, already eaten half of his pancakes, "Can noona just stay here with us all the time and cook us delicious meals?"

"Hey, what's wrong with my cooking?" Seokjin retorted.

"Nothing," Hoseok shrugged, "but honestly, who wouldn't prefer a pretty girl cooking for them everyday?"

All the guys chuckled before continuing to dig in to the food. Once they were all finished, Seokjin volunteered to clean the dishes.

"Thank you, mom!" Hoseok joked, making the eldest roll his eyes.

Namjoon decided to return to his room, but once he was there, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. BTS had practice during the late afternoon, so he had a couple spare hours. A bright red color caught his eye, suddenly snapping him out of his thoughts. It was a wrapped box sitting on top of his bed. Curious, Namjoon grabbed it and read the tag.

" _Happy birthday, Namjoon! I hope you like it <3 -Heeyeon"_

The rapper was rather shocked she got him a present. He thought her visit was his birthday present. Carefully, he opened the red box and pulled out what was inside. It was a photo album; the cover was adorned with hearts. He flipped to the first page, which showed a picture of Hani standing in front of a bar while doing a peace sign. The page next to it had some of her handwriting scrawled in pink pen.

_"This is where I first met the love of my life. If only I knew that back then..."_

Namjoon grinned at the memory and eagerly flipped to the next page. It showed Hani standing next to a statue of a man that was double her height. She was looking up at it with a bright smile. The page next to it had more writing.

_"Reminds me of how tall you are. Luckily, you aren't this tall because I wouldn't be able to kiss you. Chu ~ <3"_

He laughed, turning to lay on his back as he looked at the next page. It was the selca Hani and Seokjin took at the New Year's Eve party. Namjoon grimaced as he looked at the photo, but his happiness returned when he read the writing.

_"I'm glad to have met good friends through you. Too bad they aren't as handsome and amazing as you ;)"_

The following page showed the selca Hani and Namjoon took at the same party.

_"I'll forever treasure this night, just like I'll forever treasure you <3"_

The pages continued with various pictures of Hani alongside love notes. Every single one made Namjoon's heart grow in size. With the biggest smile he's ever made, he hugged the photo album to his chest.

This really was the best birthday ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the funnest chapters to write, so I hope you all enjoyed it too! This is also the last bonus chapter I've felt inspired to do. Of course, that doesn't mean it's impossible for me to write another one, but it's not likely to happen anytime soon. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this and giving kudos. It means a lot to me ^^
> 
> As far as what I'm planning to do next, I hope to start writing a BangtanVelvet story. I haven't started it yet since school has been killing me, but I'll try to work on it soon. Please be patient, and even if you have no interest in that story, I'm still super thankful you read this one. I hope you all are happy and healthy ^^


End file.
